The Wild Type :A Mori Love Story
by ThePockyBandit
Summary: Take one ordinary, practical, sarcastic female commoner. Give her a scholarship to Ouran. Put her in the Host Club. Make her fall in love with Mori. The result? Laughter, tears, love, hate, and money. Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club. MoriXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N HEY Y'ALL THIS IS UBER IMPORTANT! So I got really really sick of 2nd person so I am changing it to 1st! Updates should soon follow! Sorry that you had to wait so long! Enjoy!

I stood on the grounds of Ouran High School. I was looking at all the buildings that would be my school tomorrow. It was the end of the day and not many students were still there. I saw a few students scurrying off to their various clubs. However, I failed to see one until we both were sprawled on the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry miss!" Said a surprisingly feminine voice, coming from a surprisingly feminine face in the guys' blue pants and blazer.

"It's okay. Normally I'm the one to run into people!" I said apologetically.

"Are you new here?" the girl? said. I was still trying to make up my mind as if this person was a he or a she.

"Yeah, I'm Yoko Fukui. I'm transferring from the public high school tomorrow"

"Are you here on scholarship? Because I am too!"

"Really?" I asked excitedly. "I thought I was going to be the only one!"

"Well, it's just you and me. But don't worry; if you make the right friends, you'll fit in no problem. I'm Haruhi Fujioka, by the way."

That confirmed, at least in my head, that Haruhi was a girl. I had known two other Haruhi's and they were both girls.

"So do you think you will enjoy Ouran, Yoko?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I will. I'm just not looking forward to wearing the yellow dress every day. Maybe I'll do what you do and wear the guys uniform."

Haruhi sweatdropped. "Is it really that obvious I'm a girl?"

"Oh, is it a secret?" I was a little confused.

"Yeah. It's a looong story. And I can't tell you alone. Come on. You have to meet my friends." Haruhi sighed.

"Okay. Lead the way!" I said enthusiastically

As Haruhi and I walked to her club, we chatted. I thought that we were going to be good friends. Haruhi walked up to the 3rd Music Room. But before she opened the door she turned to me and said,

"Before you go in, I'm warning you, this is a WEIRD group of people." She had a very serious look on her face.

"I think I can take 'em!" I smiled broadly.

Haruhi opened the door and a swirl of rose petals surrounded us. Once the rose petals passed, I saw 6 drop-dead gorgeous, drool-worthy boys dressed in beautiful traditional Chinese clothing.

I stared. The blond one in the center looked at me and gasped. He came up to me and said:

"What have we here, a charming young maiden? You come before us, with a look in your eyes. I sense a warrior in you. A warrior princess! Never has such a beauty appeared before me!"

As he rambles on, I snorted. And then I couldn't contain it anymore; I fell to the ground laughing. And I laughed hard. Several times I tried to get up, but couldn't because I was laughing too hard. Finally my laughter subsided and I got up.

"Please tell me you weren't serious!" I said to the blonde in front of me. He seems too shocked to move.

"Oh God, he was serious and I just laughed in his face!" I felt extremely guilty now.

"Ah, don't worry about Milord, he'll be fine." Said two red-haired twins in perfect harmony.

"And no, he wasn't serious, Yoko." Haruhi assured me.

"Well, this is new." A tallish guy in glasses said, "He has had many reactions to his little speeches, although laughing was never one of them." The whole time he was saying this, he was scribbling in a notebook. What was he writing?

"Hey Haruhi," I whispered to her, "Why are they all dressed up? And WHAT was with his speech?"

"Yoko, let me introduce you to the Ouran High School Host Club!"

First she introduced me to the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. They were in the same grade as Haruhi. They looked like fun.

Then came Kyouya, the guy in the glasses. I got the impression he ran things around here. Then came the blonde. He was hiding in a corner until Haruhi introduce him as "Tamaki, an acquaintance." Then he freaked out on her, telling her to show respect to her... father? And THEN he started calling Kyouya "Mommy". I snickered. I was looking forward to being in the same year as them.

And then came this cute, tiny little blonde named Mitskuni, or Hunny. He introduced me to Usa-chan, his bunny. He was the cutest. But, when I heard is full name, I bowed in respect. Hunny was part of the greatest clan of martial artists ever. I strive to be like them. And finally came this tall, black haired guy. He was... He was... to say handsome was an understatement. My heart quickened just looking at him. While every one here _was good-looking, wow, he was by far the best._

"Yoko, this is Takashi, but we all call him Mori. Mori, this is Yoko." Haruhi said. I smiled at him.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Mori nodded in acknowledgement. I raised my eyebrow. "Not much of a talker, huh?"

"Takashi hardly talks Yo-chan! But that is what makes him so cool!" Hunny said in his hyper little voice. I had to agree with Hunny on that one.

"Haruhi, why did you bring Yoko here?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, it's not like you to bring friends to the club." Kaoru said.

"And we've never seen her before either!" Hikaru finished.

"As to why you haven't seen me, that's because I'm transferring in tomorrow. As for why she brought me here..."

The twins and Tamaki's whipped their heads in my direction when I said the word 'she'.

"What did you just call Haruhi?" They demanded.

"A she."

"WHY?" They demanded again.

"Uh... because she is a girl." I replied.

Tamaki grabbed me by the shoulders

"How did you learn my beloved daughter's secret?" He cried.

After I explained how I figured out she was a girl, they explained why she was masquerading as a boy.

"Now, how do we know you are going to keep this secret?" Kyouya asked.

"I wouldn't tell!" I said indignantly.

"Good. Because if you did, you would feel the wrath of the Ootori family," Kyouya said with an evil grin.

"Whoa, stop sending the evil vibes! Sheesh!" I held up my arms, pretending to defend myself.

"While, we have no reason to mistrust you, we also have no reason to trust you, Yoko!" Tamaki said, his attitude suddenly changing. Haruhi groaned. "So, Yoko, I assume you've heard the phrase, 'When in Rome, do as the Roman's do?' Well, starting today, you are going to be the Host Club Dog #2!"

I grinned. This was going to be a fun year.

SO! I hope you enjoyed this part! Personally, I think it is pretty good. But it was FULL of intro's and such, so it wasn't as exciting as others will be! I am making another attempt at posting the picture of what you as Yoko looks like so here's hoping!


	2. Chapter 2

"~Yo-chaaaaan!~ Can you bring me more cake?"

"Okay Hunny-sempai! What flavor?"

"Strawberry!" Hunny cried.

"Good! There will be more chocolate for me. Anybody else want cake?" I asked.

Nearly every single one of the customers wanted some. I groaned.

"I'm sorry I asked" I muttered. I went the rounds of the room. It took me longer than usual because the twins were being stupid again; they were very annoyed by the fact that I had started to be able to tell them apart. I could get it right 60% of the time. So they always felt the need to bug me. I didn't mind too much.

I got back to Hunny's table. "And how are you enjoying your cake?" I asked.

"It's great Yo-chan!" I smiled. Hunny was so cute. My eyes flicked to Mori. "You didn't get any cake Mori-sempai. Do you want some?" I asked.

Mori nodded his head slightly and muttered, "Lime, please" My heart fluttered. I smiled, "Coming right up!" I turned to get him the lime cake.

It had been a week since Tamaki had dubbed me the Host Club's Dog #2. It has been an… interesting experience. Tamaki was not right in the head, I had decided. It amazed me how well he did in his classes. He was always bugging Haruhi and me to be more feminine. While Haruhi wore the same suit that the boys wore, I wore one that was fitted, and made me look like a girl. A pleasant compromise in my mind, but apparently not in Tamaki's. I rolled my eyes as I started to clean up the clubroom after the customers left.

"Hey Yoko" "What's up?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked leaning on my shoulders.

"Not much. I have to go in like, 5 minutes though." I sighed. I hated the fact that I always had to leave so early, but living on my own has consequences.

"Aww, Come on Yoko-chan!" Hikaru complained. "You always leave early!" Kaoru finished for him.

"I know, I'm sorry guys, but I have a life, strange as it may sound." I joked.

" Why do you always leave so soon Yo-chan?" Hunny looked sad. I scooped Hunny up in my arms. "I'm sorry, but I gotta. And it's not like I'm disappearing! I'll be right here tomorrow! Sheesh!" I put down Hunny and went to get my bag.

"If you're gonna go, will you at least tell us where you rush off to? I don't like being left alone with these rich brats!" Haruhi complained. I smiled. "It's a secret!" I spun around about to march out the door and ran straight into Mori. I blushed.

"Oh, sorry Mori-sempai." That blush cost me. Tamaki now stood in front of me.

"Wait my daughter! Why are you keeping secrets from us!"

"Tamaki, move your butt! I'm gonna be late!"

"For what?" Kyoya butted in. Dang it they were ganging up on me.

"None of your beeswax!" I was getting worried. I couldn't be late to work. Yes, the secret I was keeping from the Host Club was that I worked a part time job. I have to work because I live alone and support myself. I don't know why I want to keep this secret. But I just need to for now. But they were making me late. I COULD NOT lose this job!

"Let her go." Mori spoke. The whole room was silent. Tamaki moved from the door. I dashed out, but not before sending Mori a VERY grateful look.

I dashed to the local bakery/cafe thingy and changed into my uniform and worked my shift. I had the same job in the cafe as I did in the Host Club. I brought cake and snacks to all the customers. I was surprised that I hadn't gained any weight yet. I was around sweets ALL DAY!

After a looong shift, I headed home to do my homework and household chores. I didn't go to bed until midnight. Just my average day. I couldn't wait for tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

"Bye Yoko-chan!"

"See you on Thursday!"

I waved at my friends as they left the dojo. My karate practice had just ended. But I wasn't done, yet.

"Good bye Fukui-san. Be sure to lock up when your done!' My sensei said as she left.

"Hai!" I called out as the door shut behind her.

About a week after I joined this dojo my sensei noticed that I was always full of energy even after the longest practices. I have incredible endurance. So for about an hour after my practice, I get the whole dojo to myself for solo-kata. (Solo kata is choreographed fights against imaginary attackers.) This was often my favorite part of the day.

I liked to do it to dance music with a very pronounced beat. I normally fought to American musicians like Cascada and Lady Gaga. My mom was American so I listened to a lot of American music and could speak English. I pulled out my iPod and browsed through my artists. I had a variety of music, but today I was in a Ke$ha mood. I plopped my iPod in my dock and pushed play. "Take it Off" soon filled the dojo. I started moving almost immediately. Left punch. Right knee. Kick. Punch. Chop. It felt so good to move so fast. After an hour passed I fell to the ground sweating and panting. I smiled. I got up, showered, changed, and headed home.

When I got home I noticed that I had a letter from my family. My breath caught. If it was from my mom, I had nothing to worry about. If was from my dad, it could be bad. My dad had kicked me out of the house just before the school year started. He never had a good reason, but I was going to get out any ways. He was abusive. He didn't used to be. But for about a year or so, it was bad. I couldn't count how many bruises I had hid or the scars I still have and have to hide. My brother had moved out before all this happened, but he still learned about it. When my mom and brother learned what was going on, they worked their butts off to get me out of there. When my dad kicked me out, they gave me all I would need to move to an apartment. And every now and then my mom sends money over to me, along with a letter telling me that she loves me. I had promised that I was going to get her out next. Who knew when my dad was going to turn on her?

If it was dad writing this letter, I was in trouble. They were always filled with put downs and threats and I always went to bed crying after I got one. I could never stop myself from reading the whole letter. No matter how many times I got one.

Lucky for me, this one was from my mom. It made me smile. She was so funny and upbeat even when she lived with that monster of a man.

I yawned. I was sleepy. I went to bed, excited for tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yoko-chan! How are you today?" Tamaki came running up to me in class. His energy blinded me.

"Hn" I grunted. I wasn't in the mood.

"Yoko-chan, what is wrong, you have bags under your eyes!" Tamaki looked worried. While I was touched that my friend cared, I was NOT in the mood.

"Go away." I mumbled.

"But Yoko..." Kyouya interrupted Tamaki.

"Leave her alone, Tamaki." Kyoyua wasn't even looking at you. I grinned.

"I didn't get any sleep last night. I have a free period next so I'll sleep then and be ready for the Host Club." I explained with a smile. "But until then, Don't. Talk. To. Me." The evil in my smile could rival Kyouya. Tamaki's face went white and backs away. I smirked. But I was really tired. I had nightmares last night. Really bad ones. Which was weird because normally I only got them when my dad wrote me, not my mom.

After my free period I was feeling a tiny bit rested, but still worried about the nightmares. It distracted me the whole time I were working at the host club. All the hosts noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong Yoko-chan?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked as I leaned against the table while I was cleaning up.

"NO! Don't ask her that!" Tamaki shouted. "She has a demon in her that could put Kyouya and Hunny in the morning to shame!" The twins snorted.

"Yoko-chan? Come o-" Then they saw my expression. They hid behind the couch. I rolled my eyes. As I picked up a tea tray, the world spun a little and I almost dropped the tray.

"Are you okay Yoko-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, I just picked it up wrong." I quickly lied. I put the tray down.

"Did you not sleep well, Yo-chan?" Hunny asked.

"No, I didn't. So I am going to go sleep after I take care of a few errands." I was dreading going to work. How was I going to stay awake?

"You shouldn't go any where Yoko-chan" Kyouya said. "You look unwell."

"Yeah, well I have to. So I am going to-" As I was walking toward the door the world spun again, this time faster. I felt myself falling and braced myself for the feel of the cold marble floor, but it never came. Mori caught me.

"Careful..." He muttered. He carried me to a couch. I hoped no one noticed the bright blush on my face. Or if they did, that they chalk it up to a fever.

Mori laid me on the couch. "Sleep." was all he said. I tried to get up, but he pushed me down.

"Sleep." This time Mori said it more forcefully. Hunny brought me a blanket and Usa-chan.

"Here, Yo-chan, Usa-chan will keep you company."

I gave in. I went to sleep. I love my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday morning and I was walking home from the supermarket. I had a smug look on my face. I had gotten nearly everything on sale. It is one of life's small victories. I was suddenly in the mood for some K-pop. So I pulled out my iPod and put on Bad Girl by B2ST. They always put a smile on my face. As I was nearing my apartment, Tap That by Megan McCauley came on. I couldn't help it; I burst out in to song.

Oh snap, look at that. There you go, where you at?

Slow it down baby, we should go crazy.

Touch you tease you anything you wanna do,

I'll give it to you just how you like it boy.

Don't play dumb; you know you want it too.

Fill my cup that's what we came to do.

As I was busy rocking out, I didn't notice the motley crew of 6 guys and 1 girl who had just been on a "Adventure Through the Commoner's Land!". But, they noticed me. And they were intrigued.

"Hey, is that Yoko-chan?" Kaoru asked. "Yeah, I think it is" Haruhi answered.

"What is she doing?" Hikaru snickered. I looked ridiculous.

"Is Yo-chan singing in Japanese?" Hunny asked.

"No, she's not. Interesting." Kyouya looked pensive.

"Men, we, as members of the Host Club must follow Yoko-chan and find out what she is doing." Tamaki struck a pose. The twins and Hunny cheered. Kyouya nodded. Haruhi shrugged. Even Mori looked interested, which that in of itself was interesting.

I STILL didn't notice the Host Club as I continued to sing and dance/walk along

I'm the boss and keep that in your head.

Don't forget you know I'm gonna get YOU!

Imma teach you how to scream with me. You're never gonna get away from me.

Yeah, I kinda like that, I wanna tap that.

You can bet I'm gonna get YOU!

Come on over here and play with me, let me be your dirty fantasy.

Yeah, I kinda like that. I wanna tap that. You can bet I'm gonna get you.

I was REALLY into my music. The Host Club was fascinated

"Is this what you do when you see me outside of school?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki and the twins suddenly looked very embarrassed.

"Ummm... Well... you see my daughter..." Tamaki stuttered.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Haruhi huffed.

I know you wanna talk to me, just tell me what you wanna see.

And maybe we can do something that sometimes leads to other things.

And, yeah I kinda want that, show me all about that,

Show me you got what it takes to come with me and

do it tonight...

Tonight I'm gonna get YOU!

Suddenly I thought I heard Hunny's voice. At first I thought it was my imagination. But just to be sure, I took my headphones off and put my iPod away. And then I heard one of the twins; I think it was Kaoru, say, "I think she heard us." Then I heard Haruhi shush him.

"Then be quiet!" I heard a little scuffle. I decided to play with them. So I pretended not to know they were there for a minute. And then I reached into my shopping bag and pulled out a slice of cake in a plastic container.

"Hey, Hunny! Want some cake? It's your favorite, strawberry!"

I heard Tamaki say, "Be strong, Hunny-sempai!" I smirked.

"I think I have lost my appetite. If you don't want it, I might have to throw it away!" I taunted.

"NOOOOOO! DON'T DO IT YO-CHAN!" Hunny came running and tackled me into the ground.

"Whoa, calm down Hunny! I would never throw away cake, silly!" I laughed.

"Oh, but you worried me Yo-chan!" Hunny looked very relieved. I smiled at him.

"That was a dirty trick Yoko-chan." Hikaru said. Both he and Kaoru had approving looks on their faces.

"I know!" I smiled. "It worked perfectly. So how long have you guys been in the stalking business?" I joked.

"For a while now. They do it to me too." Haruhi sighed.

"You know, sometimes I worry that the police will arrest them for suspicious behavior." I said, somehow keeping a straight face.

"And they're not even that good at hiding!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"If you're done insulting us, could we all go somewhere more comfortable to finish this?" Kyouya intruded on our poking fun.

"I suppose we could go to my house." I offered. The entire club perked up at this.

"Another chance to view the Commoner's house in a different setting!" Tamaki gasped.

I gave Haruhi a look that said, 'Is this guy for real?' She smirked and nodded.

"Okay. Well follow me!" I shouted as we continued toward my house.

As we walked, Mori came up and walked beside me. It was nice having him around. He was like the eye of the storm known as the Ouran High School Host Club. I enjoyed our brief moment of silence as I smiled at him. I received a hint of a smile back. My heart pounded and I hoped I didn't blush.

"Yoko-chan, I didn't know you spoke English!" Tamaki called.

"Oh, my mother is American so I listen to American music a lot." I replied.

Everyone was excited about that.

When we got to my apartment, I struggled with the bags for a moment. But then Mori took half of the bags out of my hands.

"Thank you, Mori." I murmured as I looked for my key. Tamaki praised Mori for being so chivalrous. I chuckled.

"Okay, this is my home!" I threw open my door and marched right in.

"I don't have enough slippers for 8 people so some people will just have to walk in their socks. It's not that far anyway." The members of the Host Club did as they were told.

"Where do these go?" Mori asked me.

"Oh, follow me into the kitchen." I said. Mori dutifully obeyed.

"Hey, Yoko-sempai, will your parents mind that we came over like this?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, no. They're not here." I replied. While it was the truth, my voice still caught. Mori gave me a worried sideways glance. I cleared my throat. Mori and I came out into the living room. I sat down next to Haruhi and the twins.

"So, this is my house. It's not much, but it works for me!" Just then, Hunny's tummy grumbled.

"Are you hungry?" I asked in a teasing voice. But then my tummy rumbled louder.

"Hm, look whose talking Yoko-chan!" Hikaru says. I rolled my eyes. "Well, I guess I'll make us some lunch. What do you want?"

A small argument over what to eat soon followed. So, I decided to make many different types of rice balls. I whipped out enough to feed everyone in no time at all.

"Yo-chan this looks delicious!" Hunny exclaimed. He devoured his rice balls. I smiled. Hunny wasn't the only one who enjoyed my rice balls. Everyone got seconds.

I was cleaning up in the kitchen when Haruhi came in.

"Hey, Yoko-sempai." Harhui started

"Yeah, Haruhi?"

"I know this really isn't my place to say anything, but I notice that this is a one bedroom apartment."

I stiffened.

"Do you... live alone?" Haruhi inquired.

"WHAT?" All the guys' heads popped into view.

"Yeah. I do live alone." I admitted.

"WHY!" Tamaki demanded.

"Did your parents have to run away to avoid debtors prison? Did they disappear and leave you in the care of your cruel aunt and so you ran away?" Tamaki was delirious.

"The only thing running away is your imagination, Tamaki" I retorted.

"Well then, why are you living alone Yoko?" Kyouya asked.

I hesitated for a moment, but then just spat it out.

"My dad kicked me out." I said.

"REALLY? WHY?" Tamaki blurted out. The minute he did he slapped his hand over his mouth. I smiled kindly.

"It's okay Tamaki. My dad didn't really have a reason. But it's okay. I keep in touch with my mom and older brother, Toya, so I don't really miss my family. And mom sends money when she gets the chance, so I'm not completely on my own. And I'm happy living on my own." I smiled again.

For a second everyone stared at me. Then they all hugged me.

"Aw, thanks guys!" I kind of felt guilty for not telling them about my father abusing me, but, I wanted to keep that a secret for now.

Soon it was time for them to leave. I saw them out. Mori was the last one out.

As he was leaving he put his hand on my shoulder and said;

"We will always be here for you. I will always be here for you." And then he left, leaving me with a pounding heart and a bright red face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yoko-chan look ou…!" I heard my friend Eki-chan, a customer of Hikaru and Kaoru, say as I ran into a wall. Again.

"Geeze Yoko!" Hikaru called "That's the 8th time today!" Kaoru finished.

"Please be more careful, Yoko. If you spill or break anything, you will have to pay for it." Kyouya said as he scribbled away in his notebook. One of these days, I am going to steal that thing and figure out what the hell he writes in it.

"I'm glad you care, Kyouya." I replied sarcastically as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yo-chaaaan! Can you bring me some strawberry cake? Pretty please?"

"Sure thing Hunny!" As I was bringing the cake over to Hunny and Mori, Hunny got a very curious look on his face.

"Hey Yo-chan, that song you were singing, when we met you this weekend. What did it mean?" Hunny's eyes were huge. And he was so cute.

I blushed. Awkwardly.

"Uh…um…well… It doesn't…um… I gotta go take this tray to the kitchen… see you in a bit!" I dashed off, leaving behind a very confused Hunny and Mori. How could I explain what that song meant to such an innocent child? Tamaki would never forgive me. Neither would Mori!

Somehow I avoided it until the club was over and I was cleaning up.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You spilled tea all over the couch with your last 'brotherly love' episode! That's gonna take me forever to clean up!"

"Try this Yoko-sempai!" Haruhi pulled out a bottle of multi-purpose cleaner.

"I just got it on sale today!' Haruhi said.

"I almost bought that, but I didn't because I wasn't sure if it was any good. Is it?" I asked. Tamaki was entranced by the "Commener's exchange. Haruhi and I rolled our eyes.

"YO-CHAN!" Hunny called me again. I grimaced. "Yeah Hunny?" I answered.

"You still didn't answer my question about the song!"

Now the whole club was interested.

"Yes, Yoko! What was the song you were singing?" Tamaki asked.

"Um…Well, It is called "Tap That." Haruhi's eyes got wide. She whispered in my ear. I nodded. Haruhi snickered. "You're screwed," she whispered in my ear.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Haruhi." I rolled my eyes.

"Tap what, Yo-chan?" I face-palmed. I really was screwed.

"Um… in this case, she was err... tapping a… person."

The twins' eyes bulged, as they understood what I meant.

"We didn't know you were like that Yoko!" The twins snorted.

I glared at them and their faces paled. "It's just a song!" I snapped at them.

Kyouya was laughing to himself as he watched the scene unfold.

"You shouldn't be singing those songs, Yoko," He said as he adjusted his glasses.

"I was singing in English! I thought I would be OK!" I said, extremely irked.

"Takashi, I don't understand!" Hunny had tears in is eyes.

"You don't have to, Mitskuni." Mori said. Hunny's face brightened.

"Okay!"

I sighed in relief. I got Hunny another piece of cake. I glanced at Mori and mouthed, "Thank You" to him. He nodded.

Suddenly I realized Tamaki hadn't said anything in a while. I was filled with an inexplicable terror. He might be planning something.

"Hey, Tama-" I was cut off as I saw Tamaki frozen in place with a look of absolute horror on his face.

I heard him mumble, "Nekoza… Neko… awa…curse… Neko…"

"Umm, what is his problem?" Then I noticed the arrival of a black door with black roses hovering around it.

"That wasn't there before, was it?' I wondered aloud.

"Oh dear." Haruhi sighed. "This should be fun." She sighed again.

"Oh Dear God. What is going on?" I asked. Then I saw a hooded figure carrying a candelabra and a hand puppet peering through the crack in the door.

"Do not be afraid, Beelzenef and I were just stopping by." The strange figure murmured.

"Um. Introduction please!" I interjected.

"Oh, Yoko this is Nekozawa, the president of the Black Magic Club." Kyouya said. He looked kinda bored.

"Hiya!" I waved to him and reached out to shake his hand. Tamaki nearly fainted but managed to scream out, "NO! Don't let him curse you too Yoko!" I raised my eyebrows at him

"Curse me?"

"He did it to me once, when I stepped on Beelzenef!" Tamaki was in his fantasy world again.

"Tamaki, we went over this already. The language did not change, you simply walked into the Greek classroom!" Kyouya looked annoyed now. My eyebrows rose higher, if that was even possible. I turned to look at Nekozawa again.

"So, ignoring him, what do you do in the Black Magic Club?" As Tamaki was recovering from the shock of Nekozawa's mere presence, we chatted. And we actually got along really well. I saw a successful friendship blooming.

"I must return to the darkness, but you should think about joining the Black Magic Club." Nekozawa said as he was preparing to leave

"I will!" I waved as he closed the black door behind him.

I turned around to see a traumatized Tamaki.

"You aren't really thinking of joining the Black Magic Club, are you Yoko!" Tamaki looked like he was going to die.

"I think I might. I've always been interested in this stuff, and Nekozawa and I got along pretty well!" Tamaki started to erode. "My daughter… likes black magic."

I rolled my eyes and started to clean up the couch. Haruhi was right this cleaner really did work!

"Yoko, were you really serious about joining that Club?" The twins asked.

"Maybe. I mean I might as well."

"Yoko, I can't allow this!" Tamaki suddenly had his vigor back, "It isn't suitable for young ladies such as your self to be lead astray by dark magicians. And while we are on the subject, why are you still wearing that suit! You need to be more feminine! Oh! And another thing…"

"If you don't shut up Tamaki, I WILL join the Black Magic Club!" I yelled. That shut him up

"It's a miracle! I got Tamaki to stop mid-rant!" I teased him.

"Yo-chan, you will be careful if you join that club, right?" Hunny looked worried.

"Of course! No need to worry." I assured him.

"Oh! It's late! I have to go! See you all tomorrow!" I waved as I walked out the door.

"Wait Yoko! I must discuss your taste in music with you Yoko!" Tamaki called.

"Um… that'll have to wait for tomorrow, bye!" I called out as I dashed from the music room, down the stairs before Tamaki could catch me.


	6. Chapter 6

I hummed happily as I served tea and cake to everyone. The Host Club always infected me with this kind of happiness. I smiled brightest here. I laughed louder here. I wondered why. Was it all of Tamaki's hair-brained stunts? The rich people's amazement at a commoner's life? Or was it the twins' pranks? Haruhi's blunt and practical outlook on life? Was it Kyouya's moneymaking schemes? Could it be Hunny and his cuteness? While those all helped, I knew the real reason. The real reason was the stoic, reserved host. I was well aware of my crush that had formed on Mori. But I was determined not to let it get in the way of my friendship with him and the rest of the Host Club.

My musings were interrupted by a shrill squeal.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Look out!"

Then I heard a loud crash and some more screams. I rushed over. It seemed that Hikaru and Kaoru had gotten out of hand and accidently knocked over some tea sets. Nothing too bad.

"You guys should be more careful!" I chastised them

"Sorry Yoko-chan." They looked sheepish.

Before you could forgive them, one of Mori's fan girls screamed.

"Mori-kun! Your... your hand!" She yelled.

I looked over at Mori and saw that he had a sizeable cut on his hand. Chaos ensued. All the Hosts were running around, freaking out. One of the fan girls fainted. The whole time Mori just sat there looking at his hand.

"Oh for goodness sake!" I said as I reached into my bag pulling out a wipe, a paper towel, a water bottle, and some bandages.

"Give me your hand." I said.

Mori handed it to me and I poured a little water on the towel and cleaned off the blood.

"This might sting a little." I told Mori as I cleaned the wound with the wipe. Mori inhaled a little as the wipe hit the wound, but made no other noise of protest.

Then I took the bandages and wrapped up his hand quite skillfully.

"There, all better!" I said. I packed all my stuff back into my bag. I turned around to see that the fan girl who had fainted was waking up.

"Oh here, let me help you." I walked her to a couch. Then I pulled the water bottle out again.

"Drink this." I told her. She did.

Kyouya decided that it was time for all the customers to leave. As they were leaving, I started to clean up the broken tea sets.

"That was very well done, Yoko." Kyouya said. "It was very fortunate that you were carrying bandages today."

"Do you always carry bandages around?" The twins asked.

"Yeah." I responded. I had gotten into the habit when my dad started beating you. That was also when I discovered that I had an aptitude for treating wounds. But I wasn't about to tell them that. I had planned an answer to the question I knew that was about to be asked.

"Why?" Tamaki asked.

"You guys know how clumsy I am. I get hurt a lot so, I carry bandages." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, you treated it quite well." Haruhi noted.

"Have you ever considered being a doctor, Yoko?" Kyouya asked.

"I have, actually." I nodded.

I felt Hunny tug at your shirt.

"Yo-chan, you saved Takashi's life!" Hunny's eyes had the remains of tears in his eyes. I chuckled as I picked him up.

"I wouldn't say that, Hunny. I just saved him an annoying trip to the nurse's office." I smiled and handed him back to Mori.

"But do be careful with your hand Mori."

He nodded. "Thank you, Yoko-chan." I blushed. That was the first time he had said my name.

"N-No problem." I cursed yourself for stuttering.

"Well, I think we are done here." Kyouya said. Everybody started packing up.

"But before you go, don't forget that the Winter Ball is coming up!" Tamaki announced. "And the entire host club must be present!" He added.

"Is there a theme, Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi asked. "Don't call me sempai," Tamaki berated, "But yes, there is a them and it is 'A Night on the Red Carpet'! It will be a very fancy occasion!" Tamaki looked very excited. "And this is what you'll be wearing, Haruhi!" He said as he pulled out a huge frilly pink dress. Haruhi groaned. I cracked up.

"You do realize that if Haruhi wears that, her cover will be blown and she couldn't be host, right?" Tamaki looked shocked. I snickered.

"You, of course, will be attending the dance Yoko-chan." Tamaki looked happy again.

"Yeah, no." I snorted. Tamaki looked crestfallen. "There is no way I'm going." I said.

"Why not?" Hikaru whined.

"Have you seen me in a dress?" I asked.

"No." Kaoru said.

"Exactly. And I intend to keep it that way." I huffed.

"Yo-chan would look cute in a dress, don't you think so Takashi?" My ears perked up at that.

"Yeah." Mori said. I blushed lightly.

"Thanks you guys, but I still won't do it. Dresses and I have an understanding. I don't wear them, they don't wear me."

"That makes no sense, Yoko!" The twins laughed.

"But it's true! I haven't worn one in at least a year, and so far, they have not worn me!" I replied indignantly. That caused the twins to laugh harder.

I noticed Kyouya whispering in Tamaki's ear. Uh oh. That was bad.

"Yoko-chan, as the dog of the Host Club, you have to do what I say, and I say you will go to this dance!" Tamaki declared.

"No." I stated, bringing Tamaki off his high horse.

"As the 'Shadow King', I suggest you do it, Yoko." Kyouya murmured, so only I could hear it.

"Fine." I grumbled. "But I won't like it!"

A resounding cheer came from Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny.

"Our mom can make your dress, Yoko!" The twins said.

"You will look so cute Yo-chan!" Hunny jumped up and down.

"And now we must decide on what the dress shall look like! It must be modest, yet eye-catching..." Tamaki rambled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go hang out with Nekozawa now, see ya!" I called, leaving a stunned Tamaki behind.

That should shut him up for a little while. But how were you going to get out of this dance?


	7. Chapter 7

"Yoko-san! Hurry up with those drinks!" My boss yelled.

"Yes Sir!" I mock saluted him. My boss rolled his eyes.

"Where is your head today, Yoko?" My co-worker asked.

"Sorry, I'm just a little distracted today."

In truth, I was worrying about the winter ball. If I knew the Host Club, and I was pretty sure I did, they were gonna make me go. I grimaced at the thought. I was just going to have to grin and bear it, I guess.

The bell over the door rang as some people walked in.

"I told you sempai, I don't know where Yoko would be! Yes, Hunny-sempai, I will buy you some... YOKO-SEMPAI?"

I whirled around as I heard my name being called. I saw all 7 members of the Host Club staring back at me.

"Well, it wasn't to hard to find her was it?" Kyouya remarked.

"Damn it." I muttered.

"Yoko-chan!" Tamaki was aghast. "That is not very ladylike!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yoko-san! Get your butt in here! Your too slow!" My boss growled from the kitchen. Several of the regular customers giggled. It was a common occurrence to hear my boss yelling.

"Ah, keep your shirt on!" I yelled back. I turned to the Host Club.

"You all go sit at that table and I'll be over in a minute." I pointed to a table and glared at them until they went and sat down. Then I rushed into the kitchen.

"What's with all the guys out there Yoko-san? I never pictured you as the player type." He quipped as he handed me some trays of cake. I gasped and hit him over the head.

"Ouch! Ouch! I was just kidding!"

I frowned at him. "It wasn't funny" I mumbled.

I walked out and put the cakes in the display case and head over to the Host Club's table and pulled out a pad of paper. I figured if I just treated them like customers, they would just understand that I work here.

"So, what can I get you guys?" I smiled at them.

They all looked at me funny.

"What?"

"What are you doing Yoko?" The twins asked.

"You guys do want to order something, right?"

"Yeah, but why are you taking the order?" Tamaki demanded.

"I work here, duh." I responded.

They all looked at me shocked, except for Haruhi. I sighed. They really were dense.

"Don't look so shocked. Just order something." I commanded.

"Key lime pie." Mori said.

I smiled at him. "Okay! Any thing for you guys?"

"I would like strawberry, Yo-chan!" Hunny yelled.

"I figured." I chuckled.

The rest of the club soon seemed to come to terms with my part time employment and ordered something.

"So, when do you get off, Yoko-chan?" The twins asked.

"In about half an hour. Why?" They didn't answer, just looked at you evilly.

"Great." I sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Half an Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed as I walked out of the building. "Okay, so what evil plans do have for me this time?"

The twins said nothing as they shoved Haruhi and me into a limousine.

"Oi! What the hell!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, Yoko-sempai, I think they are taking us to get fitted for the ball." Haruhi said.

"You know, I might have just gotten in myself if you told me!"

"But you also could have run off!" Hikaru said.

"And then we would have to chase you and it would have been troublesome." Kaoru finished.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

After about 15 minutes of driving, we reached the Hitachiin's mansion.

I hopped out of the car and stretched.

"I think you guys bruised me!" I glared at the twins. They shrugged.

"Come meet our mom! They exclaimed as they pulled us into the mansion.

As wse walked in, two female twin maids came up to greet us. They looked as evil as the twins!

"Hello masters!"

"Hey." Hikaru nodded.

"Where is our mother? We brought our friends that she is supposed to dress up!" Kaoru asked.

"She is in the third floor dressing room, waiting for you." The maids said in perfect harmony. Wow, they were really like the twins.

Then Kaoru grabbed my arm and Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's and they dragged us up the stairs.

They burst through a door saying, "Mother, we brought them!"

"Oh good!" An orange haired woman turned the corner. "Let's get started!"

After about half and hour, we had gotten nowhere. Haruhi had found a perfect suit on her first try. Lucky. Against all odds, I actually liked the twins' mom, even though she was putting you through this torture.

"How about this one?" She said as she pulled out a huge pink dress that had a fluffy skirt that poofed out way to much to be comfortable.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! You've got to be kidding me! It looks like a Barbie ball gown! I would not be caught dead in that thing!" I managed.

"You can just say no, you know." she pouted. She rummaged through a HUGE closet and said,"Oh, how about this one?" It was a black dress that barely covered me. My entire stomach would show, the skirt was practically non-existent, and the top showed off way too much cleavage.

"Ummm, I kinda wanna still have my virginity after this dance." I quipped

"So harsh!" Hitachiin-chan said. I rolled my eyes.

This went on and on! Hikaru and Kaoru came in just as I was nearing my breaking point.

"You still haven't found one, Yoko-chan? "Kaoru asked

"You said no to this?" Hikaru asked gesturing to a dress I had just rejected. It was a poofy dress that had several layers of gossamer like fabric. Each layer was a different color. There was blue, green, and purple.

"I kinda like it, but it looks like someone tried to make red, blue, and green cotton candy at the same time and broke the cotton candy machine!"

Haruhi snorted. "That's an accurate description!"

"Okay everyone except Yoko-chan leave! I want her to be the only one to see this dress." Hitachiin-chan said.

The twins and Haruhi grumbled but left.

"Okay, what do you think?" She whipped out the dress.

I gasped. "Yes! That's the one!"

A/N Bwahahahahahahahahaha! I bet you thought you were gonna see the dress I chose! WRONG! You are going to have to wait till the ball, when all the hosts see it! Hahahahahahaha! I'm so evil.

There wasn't much Mori in this one. :( But no worries, there will be PLENTY next chapter!

It was really hard to write with the twins' mom because I can't find her name! grrrrr! if some one could message me with her name, I would be eternaly greatful!


	8. Chapter 8

The final bell of the day rang. I sighed happily. This day had seemed to drag on forever, but I was in a really good mood. I practically skipped up to the famous Music Room #3.

"Welcome, to the Ouran High School Host Club!" The hosts greeted me.

"Why thank you, kind sirs!" I smiled.

"Oh, it's just you Yoko-chan." The twins said.

"Where were you Yo-chan?" Hunny asked.

"I just took my time getting here. It was nice out." I said.

"Yoko-sempai, it's the middle of winter." Haruhi commented.

"Whatever." I smiled as I started setting up the tea sets.

It was the usual day at the Host Club, but the hosts couldn't help but notice how overly happy I was.

"Yoko-sempai, how much sugar did you have today?" Haruhi inquired.

"Not much, why?"

"We couldn't help but notice that you seem to be REALLY happy, like sickeningly happy." Hikaru commented.

"It's kinda scary." Kaoru added.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. On a related note, Tamaki, I can't make it to the club tomorrow!" I smiled.

Tamaki looked shocked. "Is... Is that why you are so happy?" He asked.

"I'm not happy because I'm missing the club, I'm happy because of WHY I'm missing the club." I explained

"Why are you missing the club?" Kyouya asked.

"I have a date!" I smirked.

Unbeknownst to me, the stoic host who shows no emotion, stiffened. And for a brief moment he looked as if he had been punched in the gut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day after School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Mori's POV*

Tamaki had canceled the club for the day. He wanted to make sure his "daughter's" purity stayed intact. Though I didn't show it, I did too. I couldn't sleep last night and I didn't know why. I also don't know why it hurts so much to imagine Yoko going on a date.

We were looking for her in the main part of town, where Haruhi had told us was a popular place to meet.

"There she is!" Tamaki called out. Yoko's head turned towards us. She only looked surprised for a second. But then she rolled her eyes and waved us over.

It was the first time I had seen her outside of school since we saw her at her work. She looked good. Really good.

"I should have known you guys would pop up!" She laughed.

"I'm not about to let my daughter go on a date with out her father!" Tamaki declared. Yoko and Haruhi exchanged looks and rolled their eyes again.

"Yo-chan, tell us about the guy you are going out with!" Mitskuni said from my shoulders.

"Well, he is older-"

"What! How much older?" Tamaki had decided to voice all my opinions today.

"He is in college." Yoko said.

She continued on before Tamaki could interrupt her.

"He is a bit taller than me, he is a real goof ball, and I've known him all my life..." As Yoko continued, she looked really happy. So why did I want to punch the guy she was describing?

*Yoko's POV*

As I was describing him to Tamaki, he just got madder and madder. He is so crazy. I couldn't wait to introduce the club to my "date".

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pick me up.

"Hey there Yoko, long time no see!" A familiar voice said in my ear.

"TOYA!" I screamed. I turned around and engulfed him in a huge bear hug. "I missed you so much."

After Toya put me down, he noticed the Host Club. "Hey what's with all these guys, I thought it was going to be just us!" He pouted.

"Toya, this is Tamaki, Kyouya, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori, and Hunny. Guys, this is Toya, my older brother."

Relief flooded the face of Tamaki.

"Yoko-chan! How could you do that to us, acting like you had a boyfriend!" Tamaki yelled.

"I'm sorry, but it was just too much fun to mess with you!" I snickered.

"So, now that we have all met, shall we head over to your house?" Toya asked me.

"Yes, let's." I smiled. I had missed my brother so much.

I jumped up on his back and yelled, "PIGGYBACK RIDE!" Toya grudgingly agreed.

"Yoko where is your key?" Toya asked as we reached the door to my apartment.

"Right... ummm... did my purse fall while I was getting a piggyback ride?" I frowned.

"I got it." Mori said.

"Thank you, Mori." I smiled at him. As I took my purse, our hands brushed. My heart sped up.

I unlocked the door and we all piled in. I sat every one around the kotatsu, much to the excitement of Tamaki, and headed to the kitchen.

As I came back into the living room with some tea, Toya asked me a question.

"So, what are you doing with all these shady characters, Yoko?"

"Hey!" The shadiest members, a.k.a Tamaki and the twins, objected.

"Well, I became the Host Club's maid/dog when I learned Haruhi's secret, and these guys are my stalker friends, so they felt the need to follow me!" I nudged Tamaki.

"I was not stalking you, I was just doing what any good father would do!" Tamaki looked hurt.

"Father?" Toya raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. And Kyouya is the mommy, apparently." I giggled.

"What does that make the rest of them?" Toya asked.

"I think Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru are my siblings and Mori and Hunny are the neighbors."

"Okay. So, now which ones do I have to threaten so they don't try and hit on you?" Toya waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Toya!" I smacked the back of his head.

"OW! That hurt."

"Oh don't be such a baby." I scolded.

After a couple hours, it was time for the club to leave.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" I waved.

All the members waved back. For a second I thought Mori was going to say something but he didn't. Big surprise.

I sighed happily as you shut the door.

"So, you seem to have an... interesting group of friends."

"Yeah. They can be a real hassle, but I love them."

"Some more than others." Toya hinted. A bright blush spread across my cheeks.

"Wh-what are you implying?" I cursed myself mentally for stuttering.

"I saw how you looked at the really tall guy um... Mori? I wouldn't go falling for him, he seems cold."

"He's not cold!" I protested, "He just doesn't talk a lot." I huffed.

"See, I told you, you liked him!" Toya grinned.

I blushed and looked away and my expression softened. "Yeah." I murmmured.

Toya looked stunned. "You're actually admitting it? Wow, you must really like him!" He chuckled.

I knew I had a crush on him. But lately, my feelings... felt different. Like when I saw him with a fan girl. She got really close to him and put her hand on his arm. I had wanted to smack her hand and tell her to back off. But, why? Was this crush more than a crush? Was it... love?

I noticed Toya staring at me and you mentally shook myself.

"Come on and help me with dinner." I dragged him off his butt and into the kitchen.

*Mori's POV*

"Are you okay Takashi?" Mitskuni asked me.

"Yeah."

"You look tired, so go get some sleep." He ordered. I nodded.

As I shut my bedroom door behind me, I leaned against my door and sighed. This day wore me out. I had too many feelings that I didn't understand. Too many unanswered questions. Why was I so upset about Yoko's date? Why was I so happy when I learned that Toya was her brother? Why did my heart speed up when Yoko touched my hand? Why can't I ever take my eyes of her? Was I... falling in love with her?

A/N I love this part. This is my favorite yet! It was fun writing in Mori's Point of View! The ball is going to be in the next chapter! That is when your dress will be revealed!


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright I'm coming, I'm coming!" I called as I ran to open the door to my apartment. When I opened the door I saw two smug twins and an annoyed Haruhi. I sighed and rubbed your temples, "What do you want?"

"Don't tell me you forgot, Yoko-chan!" Hikaru looked shocked.

"Today is the day of the ball!" Kaoru declared.

"But that is in 5 hours!" I protested.

"That doesn't matter!" They said as they grabbed me and ran to their limo.

I struggled for a second, but I knew that is was useless. I might as well go along with it.

The twins' mom greeted us when you got to the mansion.

"Hello Yoko-chan! Ready to prepare for the ball?" She asked eagerly.

"No," I groaned, "This is gonna be like torture!"

"Well then, welcome to Hell." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

I groaned again. I might as well get over this.

*Hunny's POV*

"Hello Haru-chan!" I said.

"Hello Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai."

Takashi nodded and I jumped up to hug her.

"Have you seen Yo-chan yet Haru-chan?"

"Yeah, the twins kidnapped us today and we got ready at their house. She is coming down soon."

"I bet she is gonna look nice, don't you think so Takashi? Takashi?"

Takashi was looking towards the stairs and he seemed frozen. I looked where he was looking and gasped. It was Yo-chan! She was wearing a floor-length, strapless turquoise dress. The bodice had a silver embroidered pattern on it.

She looked really nervous. She started to play with her ruffled skirt. So I ran to her.

"YO-CHAN!" I called to her. She turned to me just as I ran into her arms.

"Hi Hunny!" She smiled nervously.

"You look so pretty Yo-chan!" It was the truth. Takashi still seemed stunned. Could he be...? Suddenly I had a wonderful idea. It would be so cute!

"Takashi, you and Yo-chan should dance!" Yo-chan looked flustered. And Takashi would too if he would show his emotions.

"Um... I'm not sure.." She stuttered.

"Ah come on Yoko-sempai, you guys practiced together!" Haru-chan protested.

Before Yo-chan could say anything, Takashi extended his hand and murmured,

"May I?"

Yo-chan blushed and looked down. But then she lifted her head and said, "Yes."

"Yay! It wil look so cute!" I cheered

Takashi swept her out onto the dance floor. Takashi was letting his defenses slip. I think he smiled.

"Mori-sempai and Yoko-sempai seem to be enjoying themselves." Haru-chan observed.

"Come on Haru-chan! Let's go find Tama-chan"

"Tama-chan! You have to see this!" I called out when I found him.

"What is it, Hunny-sempai? Is something wrong?" Tamaki looked worried.

"No, it's Yo-chan! She looks really cute!"

We had attracted the attention of the rest of the club.

"Oh, is she finally down?" Kao-kun asked.

"She wouldn't let us see her, even though she got ready at our house!" Hika-kun looked disappointed.

"Well she is down now and she seems to be having fun, come take a look." Haru-chan said.

The six of us walked closer to the dance floor.

"I don't see what you are... Oh!" Tama-chan exclaimed.

"Well, this is an interesting development." Kyo-chan mused.

Yo-chan and Takashi were the best dance couple on the floor.

"I knew it would be cute!" I was so happy.

"Even though I trust Mori-sempai, he better not make any moves on my daughter!" Tama-chan vented.

The twins snorted. "Yoko-chan and Mori? No way!"

"You never know." Haru-chan commented.

"You seem to be very informed Haruhi, care to elaborate?" Kyo-chan asked.

"Well, Yoko-sempai might have told me that she likes Mori." Haru-chan admitted.

"And Takashi was really on edge when we thought Yo-chan had a boyfriend!" I added.

"You don't think that they..." Tama-chan couldn't finish his sentence before some of his customers interrupted him, asking for a dance.

I watched Yo-chan and Takashi all night. They danced together often. Takashi even gave her his final dance. When they finished, Takashi whispered in Yo-chan's ear. Yo-chan blushed. They were so cute! I just know that they are only gonna get cuter!

As the party was wrapping up I yawned. Takashi picked me and carried me to our limo.

"Did you have fun, Takashi?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said as he looked out the window.

"You and Yo-chan looked cute!"

He nodded and whispered, "She did."

*Yoko's POV*

"You look beautiful." Mori whispered. I blushed.

"Tha-Thank you." I managed to get out. Mori smiled at me. I thought I was going to swoon.

Somehow I made it home before I collapsed. Mori had smiled at me! After he told me that I looked beautiful! Did he know what he did to me? Did he see what an affect he had on me? Did he see how much I loved him?

Oh My God! I am in love with Takashi Morinozuka!


	10. Chapter 10

I was working at the cafe. It was a normal day. The bell rang and in walked Mori and Hunny.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I smiled.

"I came for strawberry cake Yo-chan!" Hunny beamed.

"I figured. What would you like Mori?" I asked.

"You." He said. Mori pushed me into the display case and trapped me between his arms.

"Wha-What?" My face was a bright red.

"I want you." He said as he forcefully pressed his lips onto mine. The shop disappeared. Hunny disappeared. Nothing was real except Mori, nothing but his lips on mine.

And then I woke up.

"Gah! What kind of a dream was that! I don't normally have dreams when I nap!"

I looked at my phone to see that it was 12:30. Haruhi was coming over in half an hour to hang out. I got up and walked to my couch. I was... still... kind of... sleepy zzzzzzzzzzz.

Half an Hour Later

"Uh, I think she's asleep." The twins said.

"She said I should let myself in, but I don't think she was planning on falling asleep." Haruhi said.

"Yo-chan? Yooo-chan!" Hunny poked me.

"Careful! That could wake her up!" Tamaki cautioned.

"Isn't that the idea?" Kyouya asked.

I stirred.

"Yoko-sempai, are you-" Haruhi nudged my shoulder.

"No, no Tamaki. Haruhi didn't grow those mushrooms. Don't put them in Hunny's cake." I groaned.

The twins fell over laughing, but Tamaki looked worried. "MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN CURSED! NEKOZAWA HAS CURSED MY DAUGHTER!"

"What is with you Tamaki? Why are there people? What time is it?" I rolled over, thinking that I was on my bed, not the couch. I felt myself falling and sighed. But before I could fall, Mori caught me.

"Careful..." He said.

"Woah, de ja vu!" I said. Mori smiled. Suddenly I remembered the dream I had that stared Mori. I stood up quickly.

"So Haruhi, were you scared to come to my house alone or did these weirdos follow you?" I asked.

"I'll give you two guesses and the first one doesn't count." She smirked.

"You have weird dreams, Yoko-chan." Hikaru said.

I panicked. They couldn't know about the Mori dream!

"Mushrooms and cake? What goes on in your head?" Kaoru asked.

I relaxed. They were talking about a different one.

"I've had some pretty weird ones." I admitted.

"Like what Yo-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Um... like the time I dreamed... on second thought, I don't want to tell you!" I teased.

"That's mean Yo-chan!" Hunny looked at me with teary eyes.

"Aw, come on Yoko!" Tamaki pleaded.

"Please." Was all Mori needed to say for me to give in.

"Fine. One time I dreamed that I was Nekozawa and Kirimi's mother. And we had a pet-talking ferret named Mori. Although, he talked a lot more than our Mori." I said as I put my hand on Mori's shoulder. We both blushed lightly. I knew why I were blushing, but why was he? Was it because I named a dream ferret after him? Or was it the same reason as me, because I was touching him.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"That is... interesting, Yoko." He commented. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So you all make yourselves comfortable, and I will get us some tea."

When I finished making the tea, dreams were still being discussed.

"By the way, Yoko, what is your dream in life?" Tamaki asked.

"Um... well, to be a doctor." I answered.

"Oh yes, you mentioned that when you fixed Mori-sempai's hand." Kyouya observed.

"You did a really good job, Yo-chan!" Hunny added.

"Uh-Hu." Mori nodded.

"Well when you are as clumsy as me, you get a lot of practice." I said dryly.

Soon after, we played the favorites game. It's not really a game, actually. One person comes up with a category, like colors. And everyone else says his or her favorite color. It is fun with a large group of people who have known each other for different amounts of time.

It came as no surprise when Hunny chose cake as his category.

"So what is your favorite, Yoko?" Tamaki asked.

"Coconut." I replied.

"Really?" The twins asked.

"Without a doubt."

We proved the phrase, "Time flies when you are having fun." absolutely true. Soon it was time for every one to go home. I walked them to the door.

"Bye guys! See you on Monday!" I waved.

As Mori was leaving, he whispered in my ear, "Did you know that you are really cute when you sleep?"

And then he ran off, hiding his blush.

A/N Man this chapter had really, really bad spelling errors. Glad I edited it!


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Yoko-chan, can you go to the store and buy some more instant coffee? We are running out." Tamaki asked as the last of the customers were leaving.

"Fine." I grumbled playfully. I picked up my bag and headed to the supermarket. It was a pretty uneventful trip. I walked there, bought the coffee, and walked back. But as I reached the clubroom, I heard a huge argument coming from inside. I groaned as I opened the door, expecting to see Tamaki ranting about Haruhi's lack of femininity.

But what I saw was Tamaki and the twins playing Tug O' War with three girls wearing a different school uniform. And Haruhi was the Rope. Hunny, Mori, and Kyouya were watching with serious expressions.

"Host Club!" Tamaki and the twins yelled as they yanked on Haruhi's arm.

"Zuka Club!" The three girls yelled as they pulled on Haruhi's _other_ arm.

Zuka club, Zuka club. Where had I heard that name before?

"Um, excuse me? You seem to be pulling off Haruhi's arms. Why don't you let go and we settle this over some coffee?" I intervened before they ripped Haruhi apart.

"But Yok-" The twins protested.

"SIT!" I glared at them. They sat down with a quickness. I turned to the three girls.

"Excuse me, I don't believe we have been introduced. I am Yoko Fukui." I extended my hand.

The tallest one clasped my hand between hers. "Maiden, I am thrilled to meet someone of your enchanting beauty in a place such as this."

I blinked. "Um, thank you."

"I am Benio Amakusa, The Lady of the Red Rose." She said

"The girl on my left is Chizuru Maihara, The Lady of the Lily." Chizuru bowed.

"The girl on my right is Hinako Tsuwabuki, The Lady of the Daisy." Hinako waved.

"Together we form the illustrious 'White Lily League' of St. Lobelia Academy, also known as the Zuka Club!" Benio, Chizuru, and Hinako sang in perfect harmony.

I snapped my fingers. "I remember where I've heard of you. My friend dragged me to one of your performances. Let me just say that it was breathtaking. I'm really glad she took me."

Tamaki fainted.

"You really liked it?" Hinako asked.

"Yeah. But I didn't get to learn more about the Zuka Club. Would you mind...?" I asked.

"Of course not my dear." The twins groaned, but Benio continued anyway. "The Zuka Club is a reputable group of actresses that find men inferior in everyway. Therefore we having meaningful relationships with each other based of equality and respect."

"We are tired of the controlling relationships and restricting positions that men put us women in." Hinako said.

"Hmm." I raised an eyebrow.

"Have we struck a chord with you, Yoko-chan?" Chizuru asked.

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking." I said quickly.

"I can't allow this!" Benio exclaimed. "I have accepted that I can not save Haruhi, but I will not watch another maiden brought down by the Host Club! I will make the preparations for her to switch to St. Lobelia right away!" With that proclamation Mori, who had been sitting down, stood up quickly. He looked angry before he regained his composure.

"OH NO! You can't have Yoko-chan either!" Tamaki cried.

"Um, don't I have a say in this?" I asked.

"NO!" Tamaki and Benio yelled.

"Yoko belongs in the Host Club! She doesn't want a relationship with another woman!" Tamaki spat out.

"Oh, yeah? How did she react to your so called 'Love Speech'?" Benio retorted.

"She...she laughed." Tamaki said with a horror stricken face.

"See? So Yoko belongs in the Zuka Club!" Benio looked smug.

"STOP IT!" I screamed as I hit them on their heads. Benio and Tamaki looked at me, stunned.

"Stop acting like you know what I want! It's my life and my school! I don't want you two choosing for me! Did you even think of that? Or are you to busy thinking of your own personal rivalry?" I accused.

Tamaki and Benio were speechless.

"I thought so." I hissed. I stormed out of the clubroom, slamming the door behind me.

For a second everyone just stared at the door. Then Mori followed me out. He found me in the next hallway over, pacing and running my hands through my hair.

"Yoko." He said. I looked up.

"Oh, Mori. That was a pretty big tantrum I threw back there, huh?" I asked as I slumped down to the floor.

"Yeah." He said as he sat next to me. I sweat dropped. At least he was honest. We just sat there for a couple minutes.

"What are you going to do?" Mori asked.

"I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

Mori turned his head and looked me straight in the eyes. "Stay. Don't go."

I blushed lightly. Mori got up. "We should head back." He said as he gave me his hand to help me up.

As we reached the clubroom, I thanked Mori quietly. He smiled a little in return. When I opened the door I saw two very distraught club leaders. Both Benio and Tamaki were wailing over how they had failed me. I snickered. Hunny looked over and gasped.

"Takashi found Yo-chan!" He ran over to jump in my arms. "You aren't going to leave are you, Yo-chan? Please don't leave!" Hunny cried.

Before I could answer Tamaki and Benio advanced on me.

"I'm so sorry Yoko-chan! Please forgive me for being so insensitive!" Tamaki begged.

"Maiden, I must apologize for not taking your feeling in consideration!" Benio announced.

They were both clamoring for my attention.

"Okay! Okay! Guys! Let me speak!" I interrupted. They fell silent.

"I accept both of your apologies. I have also made up my mind, though I didn't _really _have to think about it. I will be staying at Ouran." The Host Club cheered.

"Benio, I'm sorry. I admire your acting skills, and your independence, but I just don't feel the same. While I know that men can be all the things you say, heck I'm related to one of them, I also know that they can also be the exact opposite. I'm related to one of those too." I smiled.

"I personally believe that it is possible to have a meaningful relationship with a man." I finished.

The Zuka club looked shocked for a minute. But then Benio said, "Well maiden, I will accept defeat this time, but I will not give up!"

"I didn't expect you to." I said.

"Until next time!" The Zuka Club called as they spun out.

"Watch out for the...!" Haruhi cried as they fell on a banana peel.

I snickered.

"That was done very well, Yoko-chan." Kyouya said. I bowed with a flourish.

"Thank you. But it wouldn't have been necessary if you guys didn't over-react. I was never going to leave, I like it here." I said.

"You should see what they did when the Zuka Club tried to take me." Haruhi said as she rummaged through her bag.

"What did they..." You were cut off as Haruhi showed you a picture. It was the whole club dressed drag holding fans. Except for Mori. He was still a guy, but he was holding a tambourine. They looked petty convincing, to tell the truth.

My mouth fell open. I stared at it, then at the guys. Then back to the picture. Then the guys again. Then I fell over laughing.

"Bahahahahahahahahahahah! I can't believe they actually did that! I... I can't breathe!" I gasped.

"And they sang too!" Haruhi added.

"No...No way! Hahah! Oh! I think I'm gonna pee!" I managed to get out.

"Are we that funny looking?" Tamaki asked, looking hurt.

I looked at him, and then I looked at Haruhi. Then Haruhi joined in with my laughter.

"You can stop now." Kyouya said, with an irritated look.

"No... No actually I can't." I said. But I was calming down.

"You're hurting our feelings, Yoko-chan!" The twins said.

"See, I can't leave! If I left, where would I go for laughs like this?" I asked.

A/N I think Kyouya and Hunny make the best girls.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Neko-kun, I don't understand this part, can you help me?" Nekozawa and I were working on homework before the clubs started.

"You're making it too hard. Treat chemistry like you would black magic. Treat it like a spell." Neko-kun said. After a couple of minutes a light bulb appeared over my head.

"Oh! I get it now! Thanks Nek-" Before I could finish, Tamaki came bursting in.

"Neckozawa! What sort of horrible things are you teaching my daughter?" He demanded. Nekozawa and I rolled our eyes. I seemed to do that a lot around Tamaki.

"He was just helping me with chemistry, Tamaki." I said as I started gathering up my books. "I'll see you later, Neko-kun."

"Bye Yoko-chan." Nekozawa and Beelzenef waved.

Tamaki was fuming the whole way to the music room. As we entered he finally broke down.

"Yoko-chan! I told you that Nekozawa is dangerous! Why must you be so rebellious, my daughter?"

I rubbed my temples. "Oh grow up Tamaki! Just because you're scared of him doesn't mean that I have to avoid him!"

We squabbled for a while, with both the twins watching on in amusement, until Kyouya got tired of the noise and broke it up. We were tired of fighting anyways. And besides, customers were arriving.

The day was pretty uneventful until...

"You know Tamaki, you and Benio are actually very alike." I nudged him.

"WHAT! HOW?" Tamaki was traumatized.

Before I could reply, I heard a weird sound behind me. I thought it was...but no... it couldn't be. I turned around. And just as I thought, it was Mori... laughing!

He came up to me and looked me in the eyes. "You're very funny, you know that?" He said with a silly grin. My eyes grew huge.

"Um... thank you?" I managed to get out.

"Can I come over to your house today Yoko-chan?" Mori asked, bringing his face a bit closer. I started to blush.

"Um.. I have work and karate, so I'm not even going to my house for a while. Are you feeling okay Mori?" I asked as I put my hand on his forehead to check his temperature. He smiled and took my hand off his forehead, but he kept a firm grip on it. My blush deepened.

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm talking to you, aren't I?" He said, leaning in even closer. My blush got even darker.

"I think I've told you before, but you are really cute. Especially when you are sleeping." Mori's forehead was now pressing lightly against mine. And he was still holding my hand.

I was speechless. And it felt like my face was going to burn off. I just stood there like that, staring.

"Come on, sit with me." Mori pulled me to a couch. He sat down and dragged me down to sit right next to him. My whole right side was touching Mori. Mori slung his arm over my shoulder casually. He acted like what he was doing was natural. I thought it wasn't possible, but my blush grew even more. Then Hunny came over.

"Takashi, are you tired?" He asked in a cute little voice. Suddenly, Mori's normal aura seemed to come back.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"You should go to sleep Taka..." Before Hunny could finish, Mori's head fell onto my shoulder. His breathing became deep and slow.

"Wow. What? Was? That?" I whispered.

"Whenever Mori-sempai gets sleepy, he becomes oddly refreshing." Kyouya said.

"Uh-huh." I raised my eyebrow. I slowly slipped his head and arm off my shoulder. Then I gently laid him down so he could lay on the couch. "Does anyone have a blanket? It wouldn't be any good if he caught a cold." I said. Hunny came up with a blanket and I draped it over him.

"Well that was interesting." Haruhi said.

"Yeah. Does this happen a lot?" I asked.

"No. Takashi likes to get a lot of sleep so that this doesn't happen." Hunny said.

"Huh." I looked over to Mori. He was really cute when he was sleeping. I blushed when I remembered that Mori said the same of me. I busied myself with the tea sets. The rest of the club passed quickly. Mori slept until after all the customers had left.

"Hey look, Mori-sempai is waking up!" Kaoru said.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Hikaru sang.

"You sure gave Yoko a scare!" They teased. For a second Mori looked confused. But then his eyes got huge as he remembered what he did. He looked over at me and blushed. And that caused me to blush as well.

Mori walked up to me and hung his head, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Yoko-chan."

I smiled gently. "No worries. Just do me a favor." Mori looked at me.

"Don't get drunk. If you act this different when you are just sleepy, imagine what you would be like drunk." I teased. Mori grinned a little.

I looked over to the clock and gasped.

"Oh! I'm going to be late if I don't leave now! Bye guys!" I waved as you dashed off.

As I was exiting the club, I noticed a couple girls glare at me. If looks could kill, you would be very, very dead. I was confused for a second, but shook it off. It was no big deal, right?


	13. Chapter 13

"I'll see you guys at the club!" I called to Kyouya and Tamaki as I headed to the bathroom.

I hummed quietly as I washed my hands. When I turned around, I almost ran into four girls. They were all scowling at me. Why did those expressions look so familiar?

"Oh! Sorry!" I said. As I started to walk around them, they moved in front of me.

"Um... can I help you?" I asked. I didn't know any of these girls by name. Though they might be customers of the Host Club.

"Stay away from the Host Club, you slut." The girl in the middle, who seemed to be the leader, said.

I blinked. This was new. But it did confirm my suspicions. These were the girls who had been glaring at me the day that Mori had been... refreshing.

"Slut? Please explain." I said with a raised eyebrow. I was used to threats. My dad had liked verbal abuse almost as much as physical.

"Not only do you fool around with Tamaki and Kyouya, but you used Nekozawa as well!" The girl to the right of the leader accused.

"What? How in the world did I use Neko-kun?" I demanded.

"How else can you explain Mori-kun's behavior towards you? You must have seduced Nekozawa and tricked him into cursing Mori-kun for you! Normally Mori-kun wouldn't look twice at a whore like you!" A third girl said.

"Are you talking about the other day? Kyouya and Hunny already explained that Mori just acts different when he gets sleepy! And I would never do that to Neko-kun! We're just friends!"

"Even if you are telling the truth, and Mori was just sleepy," The fourth girl said.

"That still doesn't explain how Mori knows what you look like when you sleep. Or how he knows where you live!" The leader glared at me.

I sighed. "The Host Club goes on 'Explorations of the Commoner's World' all the time. And on one of their expeditions, they ran into me, and made me take them to my house. As to why he knows what I look like when I sleep, it's probably because I fell asleep in the clubroom once. He was in the room at that time." I shrugged.

The four girls still didn't believe me.

"Can I go now?" I asked. I took a step to the left. The leader grabbed my arm and slammed me into a stall.

"Um. Ow." I said sarcastically.

"You can't leave until you stop throwing yourself at Tamaki and Kyouya."

"I don't-" I protested.

"Don't try to deny it!" One of them said.

"You are always around them and talking to them!" Another one said.

"Yeah. That's called being a friend." I retorted.

The leader pulled me away from the stall only to slam me into it again. "Don't talk back!" She demanded.

"You do realize that Tamaki calls me his 'daughter', right? Nothing is going on between us. That would just be sick!" I said. "And also, if we continue on that note, Tamaki calls Kyouya 'Mommy' so nothing can be going on between us either!"

"That's it!" The leader exclaimed as she pulled out a knife. Great, I thought, this should be fun.

The leader dragged the knife down my right shoulder, but she only cut my jacket.

"Aw come on! I'm gonna have to sew that now!" I complained.

"Bitch!" The leader screamed as she punched me in the face. I fell to the floor.

"Let that be a lesson to you!" The girls smirked as they flounced out of the bathroom. I rolled my eyes. Who flounced out the room when they were bulling someone?

I got up and looked in the mirror. There was a line of blood coming out of my mouth. I wiped it away, and no more blood came out. The punch wasn't very hard.

"I hope there isn't a bruise." I mumbled. "It's been a while since I've had to hide a bruise."

I looked at the rip in my jacket. "How troublesome" I murmured. "Great now I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru!" I chuckled and exited the bathroom and rushed to the Host Club. I was so late.

Luckily, the guys weren't done changing when I got there. So I took off my jacket and pulled out my first aid kit. If I remembered correctly, there was a needle and thread here somewhere... Aha!

I put the kit away and threaded the thread through the needle.

As I was busy sewing my jacket, the guys walked in dressed as cowboys.

"Hey Yoko-chan! Your late!" The twins sang! "Shall we play a penalty game?" They asked.

"Hn." I mumbled. I'm not very good at it, so sewing takes all my concentration.

"Yo-chan! What happened to your jacket?" Hunny asked.

"It costs 16,500 yen to buy a new one." Kyouya said.

"I know! Which is why I am **trying** to fix it. Shush!" I waved my hand at them. They all watched me in suspense.

"There!" I sighed as I finished. I held the jacket up and tugged it a little. "That should do it."

The twins and Tamaki clapped in amazement.

"Did you see her form?" The twins gasped.

"It was breathtaking." Tamaki said. "But, what happened Yoko-chan?" He asked.

"It got caught on something and ripped. No big deal." I lied as I slipped my jacket back on.

Most of the club was pretty uneventful. The wannabe bullies didn't show up. But I thought about them the whole time. Do I really throw myself at Tamaki and Kyouya? No, that's ridiculous! But they must have a reason for thinking I did... I argued with myself until the club was packing up.

"Are you okay, Yoko-sempai? You seem preoccupied." Haruhi asked.

"Yeah. Can I ask you a question, Haruhi?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Does it seem... to you... that I throw myself at Tamaki or Kyouya? I asked.

"What? No! No way! What gave you that idea?" Haruhi looked shocked.

"No reason. What about Nekozawa?" I asked

Haruhi just laughed at that.

"I'll take that as a no." I smiled.

Haruhi nodded.

"Okay last one. What about Mori?" I was the most nervous for this one.

"You don't throw yourself at him... but I think you have a crush on him." Haruhi said.

You blushed. "Is.. is it really that obvious?" I stuttered.

"Sort of. And don't forget, you told me that you liked him." Haruhi nudged me with her elbow.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Haruhi and I chuckled.

Well, that cleared that up.

*The Next Day*

I should have seen it coming. I was even in the same place. At the same time. I was washing my hands in the bathroom when someone grabbed my hair and pulled me around. The same four girls were standing there.

"You should have listened to us the first time." The leader said.

Before I had a chance to say anything, she slammed my head into the mirror. I heard the mirror breaking. I fell to the floor. I felt blood dripping from my head.

"Told you." The girls said as I fought to remain conscious. I heard them leave and I reached for the edge of the sink. I slowly started to hoist myself up. I got an inch up and fell down again. Damn it, I thought as I blacked out.

*Mori's POV*

Yoko hasn't come yet. Tamaki and Kyouya had said that she was in her last class, and they thought that she was coming. Yoko is never more than 5 minutes late, unless she tells us that she will be later or not coming. She is half an hour late. I can't focus. I keep looking at the door. Where is she?

"Ladies! I'm sorry, but we will be ending a little early today. But do not worry, we will be back tomorrow." Kyouya announced. A chorus of groans followed, but they all left.

"Okay. So did anyone see Yoko as they were coming up?" Kyouya asked. For once he didn't seem to be worried about the fact that he was losing money by sending all the guests home early.

We all shook our heads. Why won't my stomach calm down?

"Yoko-chan seemed fine today in class." Tamaki said.

"Yoko looked a little worried yesterday." The twins added.

"Yeah. She asked me some funny questions yesterday." Haruhi said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"She basically asked if she was a slut."

Why would Yoko think that? She couldn't be a slut if she tried.

"Why would..." before Tamaki could ask what I just thought, four girls came up to us.

"Can we interrupt?" One of them said.

No! Can't you see that we are busy?

"Now is not a really good time princesses," Tamaki said.

"But it's about how we took care of that slut who was throwing herself at you!" The same girl said.

"Who?" Tamaki asked.

"Why Fukui of course." Another one said.

"WHAT?" I roared. How dare they call her that?

"Where is she?"

"Uh, the girls bathroom on the second floor." One of the girls said. I ran out of the room. I felt numb with anger. If she is hurt... I don't know what I'll do.

I threw the door open. All my anger left me. Instead I was filled with fear. Yoko was on the ground. There was blood on the mirror. It looked like she had tried to bandage her head, but passed out. I ran over to Yoko and gently cradled her.

"Mmph. My head hurts, Mom." She mumbled.

"Yoko." I said.

"Mori?" She asked as she opened her eyes. She tried to get up.

"Don't get up." I ordered.

"Oh my God! Yoko!" The rest of the club had arrived.

She winced. "Not so loud guys." She smiled slightly. I picked her up carefully.

"Let's go to the nurse's office!" Tamaki whispered. Yoko chuckled, but then she groaned.

"Shh. Don't laugh. Or talk." I said.

As we were nearing the office she whispered, "Thank you Mori."

"I said don't talk." But I smiled anyway.

*Yoko's POV*

"Luckily, you didn't lose too much blood Fukui-san." The nurse said. "It was probably due to the fact that your friends found you, paired with your attempt to bandage yourself with your jacket."

"And don't worry, We'll get you a new one." Another nurse said.

I nodded, but immediately regretted it.

"Now you will be fine, but I need you to stay the night, just in case."

"Okay." I said. Well, I had always joked that one day I was going to have a sleepover at school. I sighed.

"Can we stay too?" Hunny asked.

"No, guys, you should head home, you guys have done enough, really." I said.

"I'm staying." Everyone said at the same time.

"Awww, you guys are going to make me cry." I said.

As I was drifting off, I felt someone take my hand. I turned my head and smiled. It was Mori.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Haruhi!" I called as I ran up to catch up with my friend.

"Oh, hey Yoko-sempai. I didn't hear you. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come laser tagging with me on Saturday?" I asked.

"That would be fun!" Haruhi smiled. "I love laser tag!"

"I know! It is so much fun!" I jumped in excitement.

"What are you talking about, my daughters?" Tamaki asked.

"LASER TAG!" I yelled.

"You don't have to yell, Yoko." Kyouya said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What's laser tag?" The twins asked.

"You don't know what laser tag is?" I was dumbfounded.

"I've never heard of it." Hunny said.

"You poor, poor rich boys. To have lived for so many years and to not have known the joys of laser tag, how can you call yourself people? Well I welcome you rich men, to the world of Adventure!" I declared as I struck a pose. Haruhi giggled.

"You can cut the theatrics." Kyouya said.

"I thought it was a good Tamaki impression." I pouted.

"It was rather perfect." Haruhi said as she giggled some more.

"But, all that aside, laser tag is a shooting game. Everyone wears a vest and has a laser gun. You play in a big room with a bunch of towers and walls and places to hide. You have to shoot the targets on the other peoples' vest without getting hit yourself. It is really fun!"

The club kinda stares at me for a while. Then the twins raise their hands.

"Yees?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Can we come?" They asked.

"Yes! You guys should all come!" I smiled widely.

"Sounds fun!" Tamaki said.

Saturday

*Tamaki's POV*

We arrived at Yoko's house right on time. I was looking forward to having this bonding day with my club family.

Haruhi walked right in. "Hi Yok- Yoko! What's wrong."

Yoko was crying. Sobbing actually. Her face was streaked with tears. Mori-sempai rushed right to her. Hmm... Maybe Haruhi and Hunny were right. Maybe they were... but now is not the time. Yoko is crying!

"Just a second guys." She said as she whipped out her phone. She dialed a number.

"Uh, Yoko-" The twins started.

"Mmn! Just gimme a second." She held the phone up to her ear and sniffed a little. Mori-sempai had a very worried expression on his face. I have only seen him show this kind of emotion when Hunny was concerned. Maybe Mori did have feelings for Yoko. Someone answered the phone on the other side.

"Hello, is this Gure-san? It is? Well then, YOU IDIOT! YOU KILLED HER! HOW DARE YOU? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE? OF COURSE YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU'RE A DUMB-ASS! THEY WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED! BUT, NOOOOOO! YOU HAD TO KILL HER!"

We just stared. Yoko knows a murderer? Is he the real reason why Yoko is living alone? Has she been lying about her family to protect us?

"No! I will not calm down! She was my favorite character! No, I will not keep reading! You killed her!" Yoko said.

Wait, Yoko was talking about a character in a book? I feel like I've lost all my color.

"Fine. I'll keep reading. But only because I feel an obligation to. Goodbye. F U." Yoko said as she hung up.

"Sorry guys, I... uh guys what's wrong?" Yoko asked as she saw that the twins, Mori, and I had fallen to our hands and knees.

"Yoko, you had us all worried over a book character?" Kyouya asked.

"Yeah." She smiled sheepishly. "My friend Gure is an author and he asked me to test read his new book. I love it. But he killed my favorite character, so I called him and as you saw, chewed him out."

"If you could, in the future, refrain from reading books that make you cry right before we come over?" Kyouya asked.

"Well I didn't know what was going to happen!" Yoko said indignantly. "Whatever. Let's go laser tagging!

*Yoko's POV*

"And this is Castle Laser Tag!" I announced as we arrived. "Ready to go down?" I asked playfully.

"Wanna bet?" The twins asked with a devilish gleam in their eyes.

"Sure. Whoever wins the most rounds gets to eat whatever the loser makes in Home Ec. for a month!" I dared.

"Your on!" The twins shook my hand.

I walked up to the register. "Party of 8." I said to the guy behind the counter. He handed me my receipt. And as he did he gave me this look. He waggled his eyebrows. I nearly snorted. He was so not my type. He was kind of a creep. But I didn't want to hurt his feelings. So I just pretended that I didn't notice. I walked back over to the club.

"Okay guys. We're up in about five minutes!" I said cheerfully. So for about five minutes I gave tips to everyone but the twins. I was going to crush them! I had been laser tagging for years!

"Fukui? Party of 8?" Someone called.

"Alright! Let's go!" The twins called. I giggled and suited up. The countdown until the doors opened to the "Combat Room" started.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5 4 3 2 1 GO!

The doors flew open and I dashed in. The room was dimly lit, but had flashing lights all over the place. A loud techno beat was pumping out of the stereo. I hid behind a wall and waited for the perfect moment. The twins ran right pass me. I snuck up behind them and got two direct hits.

"Ha Ha! Suckers!" I called as I ran to go find some more prey.

I easily dominated that first round. But then again, I had the most experience. I exited the "Combat Room" triumphant.

"See! Told you I would win!" I teased.

"Don't get cocky!" Kaoru said. "We still have four more rounds left!" Hikaru added.

"True that is." I nodded.

I looked over and saw the creepy employee looking at you again. Ugh!

"How did you get so good at this, Yo-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Many, many, MANY years of experience Hunny, my dear." I said as you picked him up.

The second round was slightly less easy, but I still had a big lead. But by the third round, everyone got better. And I almost lost the fourth round. And in the final round I lost. To Hunny!

"Hunny, I can't believe you got that good in just five rounds!" I said after we finished up.

"I know! But I had fun!" Hunny exclaimed.

"I'm glad. But I'm even happier about the month of baked goods from Hikaru and Kaoru!" I said. The twins scowled at me.

"I'm going to go get a soda. Be right back!" I said as I went to the vending machine.

I plopped in some yen and pressed a button and out popped my cold soda. I turned around, and there was the creep again.

"Uh, hi." I said.

"Hello. My name is Toui. What's yours?"

"Uh, Yoko. Can I get past?" I asked.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" He leaned against the vending machine. Was this guy for real? I had such a perfect comeback, but I decided not to use it.

"No, huh?" He asked when I didn't reply. "So, where have you been all my life?" He asked.

Okay. That was my breaking point. "Hiding from you." I said bluntly.

"Ouch. That's cold. What's your sign?" Was he really still trying?

"Do not enter." I didn't hesitate at all.

"Aw, come on baby, don't be like that. I would go to the end of the earth for you." Did he just call me baby?

"Yeah, but would you stay there?" Can't this guy just give up? He was annoying me.

"If you were a laser, you would be set on stunning." I was speechless. That was so corny, so awful, I couldn't move. I just stared at him in shock

"Did that one work, hmm?" He leaned in. I jerked back. Right in to Mori.

"It didn't." Mori said.

"Hey back off buddy! I saw her first!" Did this guy have a death wish or something?

"She's my girlfriend." Mori said. He pulled me next to him and put his arm around my waist. I tried not to blush. Toui paled.

"Oh. Um. Well I'll be leaving now." He ran off. I turned to Mori.

"Thank you so much!" I cried as I gave him a huge hug. When I let go my face was bright red.

Mori shrugged. "He was annoying." He said.

"Yeah. If you hadn't come when you did, I would be stuck. Beautiful lie by the way."

Mori nodded.

"So let's head back." I said. Mori nodded again.

"What took you so long, Yoko!" The twins called.

"Annoying dude wouldn't stop hitting on me." I said.

"What! Which lowlife is hitting on my daughter?" Tamaki got up and scanned the room.

"Calm down Tamaki!" I laughed, "Mori took care of him."

"Good job Mori!" The twins cheered.

"Takashi was protecting Yoko!" Hunny said happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's head back." I said.

All in all, it was a good day. I got to be Mori's girlfriend. Even if it was only for a minute and it was a total lie, it still made me smile.

A/N Tada! I really enjoyed writing this chapter because I got to look up funny pick-up lines.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Yoko-chan! Can you help us?" The twins called.

"Sure. What's up?" I asked. It was after the club on Thursday. I had got a day off of work today, so I was hanging out.

"We have a test tomorrow in World History, and we don't understand anything!" Hikaru complained.

"Can you help us?" Kaoru pleaded.

"Sure! History is my specialty!" I rolled up my sleeves.

After we had been studying for 15 minutes, Mori came over with Hunny on his shoulder.

"Hey guys!" Hunny said cheerfully.

"Hey!" I waved.

"Yo-chan, what is on your arm?" Hunny asked, concerned. I froze. Had I really been that careless? I pulled my sleeve down quickly.

"Oh, that's nothing." I said hastily.

"Yo-chan, lying is a bad habit!" Hunny pouted.

"Come on, let us see it!" The twins reached for my arm.

"No! Guys, stop it!" I yelled. Mori grabbed my arm and gently held it palm up. He pulled up my sleeve to reveal a long scar starting at my wrist and ending just above the back of my elbow. Everyone just stared.

"Wh-" Before Mori could finish his question, Tamaki burst in followed by Kyouya and Haruhi.

"Hello my dear frien- Yoko! What happened to your arm?" Tamaki rushed over to me.

"It's nothing!" I insisted.

"Did those girls do it to you?" Mori asked.

"Oh no! I've had this scar for a long time. It was a stupid accident. No big deal really." I said, dismissing it. The club seemed to buy my story, but only just barely. I was thankful for that. I had gotten out of the habit of hiding the scars my dad had given me. I made a mental note to be more careful.

"Okay, so back to history!" I said. The twins groaned.

"Oh, man up!" I lightly hit them on the head. "Now, when did the Age of Colonization start?"

"Um, 1236?" Kaoru guessed. I groaned.

They had a long way to go.

*That night at Yoko's house*

I stretched. Those twins were a handful. But, what could I do? I got my mail and flipped through it. I reached the last letter and my heat stopped. It was from my dad. I suddenly had trouble breathing. I knew what it was going to say. But I opened it anyways. My hands shook as I started to read.

_You bitch. What kind of trouble are you in now? I know your hanging around a bunch of guys. You little whore. Isn't 7 lovers too much for even a slut like you? I bet you've had an abortion for each one of them. Or maybe they've given you an STD. I'm sure you're riddled with them, you worthless no-good useless waste of space. It seems as if the lessons I taught you had no effect on you. If you don't shape up, I may have to come and beat some more lessons into you. _

It continued like this for a long time. For reasons even I didn't understand, I read the whole thing. By the end of the letter, I was sobbing. My whole body shook. Why? Why did he do this to me? After I calmed down a little, I took the letter and put it in a folder with the rest. I had saved all of them. Again, I don't know why. I fell onto my bed, sobbing harder. Why did he hate me so much? Why? I finally cried myself to sleep. It was a fitful sleep. I woke up almost every half hour with a new nightmare.

I finally gave up around 4. So I did what always made me feel better. First I took a long hot shower. Then I went to the kitchen and made a huge bowl of soup. Comfort food. It was about 7:45 now and I had to be at school at 8. I took a deep breath. Time to face the world.

*School*

"Yoko, are you coming?" Kyouya asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to head to the nurse's office to get an aspirin. I'll be there in a minute." I replied.

"Okay." He looked worried. Well, as worried as Kyouya could be.

I was so tired. I didn't feel up to going to the club. I got halfway up the stairways before a wave of sadness overcame me. So, I sat down right in the middle of the stairway and started to cry. I hated that my father had this much power over me. Why did it hurt so much?

"Yoko!" "Yo-chan!" I looked up. Mori and Hunny were in front of me.

"Yo-chan, why are you crying?" Hunny asked.

"What's wrong?" Mori asked.

"I don't know. I just don't feel good." I said.

"You should go home, Yo-chan!" Hunny said.

"Yeah, I think I will." I said as I wiped my eyes.

"I'll take you home" Mori said.

"Thank you Mori."

Mori walked me to his limo. I climbed in. Mori sat opposite of me. I was trying hard not to cry, but failing miserably. Mori came and sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"Cry." He said. And I did. I sobbed. And he just sat there holding me. He rubbed my shoulder with his thumb. When we pulled up to my apartment, he held me right up to your door. As I walked in, I turned around to him.

I reached up and pecked Mori on the cheek. "Thank you Mori." I said.

"Your welcome." He said as he walked back to the limo. I walked back to my room and collapsed on my bed.

'You know, dad has never threatened to come over.' I thought as I drifted off to sleep. 'But I'll be okay... as long as I have Mori...'

A/N I'm sorry that this is kind of angsty, but wouldn't you be like this, if your dad did this to you! The next chapter is gonna be full of action!


	16. Chapter 16

I yawned a huge yawn. Tamaki and Kyouya looked at me worriedly.

"Did you get enough sleep Yoko?" Kyouya asked. It had been a week since I had received my dad's letter. The club, due to lack of a better explanation, had decided that lack of sleep had made me depressed. So they had been on my case about proper amounts of sleep all week.

I made a face. "Yes I did. Guys, I'm fine! You don't have to freak out every time I yawn!"

"We are just worried about you Yoko!" Tamaki protested as he opened the door to the clubroom.

"I know... but still." I grumbled. Tamaki rolled his eyes at me. It seemed that Tamaki and I had switched roles today.

"Hello Yo-chan!" Hunny cried as he rushed into my arms. I smiled.

"Hello to you too!" I flipped him over so he was ridding piggyback.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Today we have a Spanish theme!" The twins declared.

"Sounds fun!" I said.

"But only on one condition." Hikaru smirked.

I paled. "What is that?" I asked nervously.

"You have to teach us how to salsa. We know you know how." Kaoru said.

I sighed in relief. "I can handle that. But the question is, can you?" I smirked. Salsa can be a difficult dance. The steps were pretty simple, but if you don't have the beat, it's not pretty. And then, when you get to the dips...

"Do I have to?" Haruhi complained.

"Nope. Just Yoko-chan." The twins said.

"Hey!" I protested. The twins laughed evilly. I rolled my eyes.

"Now, I'll need a partner. I think Mori will be able to do dips and lifts best. Mori, would you mind?"

"No."

"Great you two can start now!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Okay we stand like this." I placed Mori's right hand on my waist, put my left hand on his shoulder, and held his left with my right.

"Now I'll lead until you get the hang of it." I said as I attempted to hide my blush. "When I step forward with my right, you step back with your left and then you step forward and I step back."

Mori was a fast learner. Soon we were salsaing up a storm. The customers loved it. But as someone opened the door, I thought I saw someone who looked exactly like... my dad.

I stopped dancing. Mori looked at me quizzically.

"Oh! I spaced out. Sorry about that. Where were we?" I tried to snap out of it. It was probably just my imagination.

"Um, Yoko-sempai?" One of the first years asked.

"Yes?" I turned to face her.

"There is a man outside in the hall who wants to see." She said. My eyes widened. No, it couldn't be.

"O-okay." My voice shook. I tried to calm myself. There was just no way it could be him. I was probably over-reacting.

"I'll be right back." I smiled nervously. I reluctantly pulled myself from Mori's arms. I walked to the door and slipped out into the hallway. I looked around, but didn't see anyone. That is, until I heard a terrifyingly familiar voice.

"I finally found you, you bitch." My father spat from behind me. I slowly turned around to face him.

"So you have." I remarked.

"Don't talk back to me!" He hissed. "You're such a useless she-devil."

I raised my eyebrow at him. I knew it was a bad idea, but I was sick of this so I asked him anyways, "Where do you get these wild assumptions?"

My dad punched me in the face. It would have been ridiculously easy to doge, block, or counterattack the punch, but I just took it. I felt a little blood trickle from my nose.

"Only a prostitute would hang around that many guys like them. And no respectable girl dances they way you were in there." He gestured to the Host Club. I felt the heat rush to my face.

"Don't talk about the club like that!" I protested. Rage filled my father's eyes. He slammed his fist into my stomach, sending me to the floor. I couldn't breathe. He had knocked the wind out of me. I gasped for air and felt a tear escape.

"I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut." He said as he towered over me, looking around the hall. He was looking for something. His eyes landed on a flower vase. He got a weird glint in his eye. I froze with dread. I knew what was going to happen next.

He lifted the vase above his head and dropped the vase on me. I quickly turned around and put my hands over my head and neck.

Just as the vase shattered over me, the door to the music room opened and I heard Hunny cry out in fear.

"Yo-chan!"

Suddenly, I felt a strong pair arms encompass me. I looked up to see Mori.

"Yoko!" He sounded scared.

"What are you doing to Yoko? Who are you?" Tamaki demanded.

"She hasn't told you about me? I'm hurt." He said sarcastically. "But then, what did I expect from a whore?"

"How dare you call her that!" The twins yelled.

"You didn't tell them about that either? You sure have been keeping a lot of secrets from them. Do they know anything?" He laughed a cruel laugh. I shuddered at the sound of it. "It's not true! I'm not a whore!" I cried desperately. Mori held me tighter.

"What is going on Yoko?" Kyouya asked.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't make out the words.

"Aw, she's scared." My father mocked. Mori glared at him. I had never seen so much hatred on Mori's face before.

"She is trying to say that I am her father." The club froze. "How I fathered such a vile little slut is beyond me." He spat.

The club started to thaw. I saw Tamaki ball his fists. Kyouya and the twins had scary looks on their faces. Mori looked furious. Even Hunny looked mad.

"How could you say something like that about your own daughter?" Haruhi yelled.

"It's the truth. Look at who she hangs out with. You are obviously a queer, and the rest of you seem to be a bunch of egotistical whoring little rich boys." My father laughed again.

Something in me snapped. I ripped out of Mori's arms and slammed my father against a wall and pressed my arm into his throat. "I don't care what you do to me. But don't you DARE talk about them that way." I hissed.

"You bitch!" He screamed as he pushed me away. He pulled back like he was going to punch me again. But he had something in his hand. Before anyone could react, he stabbed my side with a shard from the vase. He must have picked it up when no one was looking.

I cried out in pain and fell to the ground, clutching my side.

Mori jumped up and crashed his fist into my dad.

"Don't. You. Touch. Her." His voice trembled with anger. My dad's eyes flashed.

"NO!" I tackled Mori as my dad swung at Mori. I winced in pain. That was not my best idea.

Suddenly realizing that he was outnumbered, my dad turned to run. The whole club started to chase after him.

"No, guys! He's not worth it!" I called. They reluctantly stopped.

"I'm calling the police." Kyouya said as he pulled out his trusty cell phone.

I shook my head. "It won't do any good. I've tried that already."

"Why didn't you tell us about him?" Tamaki asked.

"I... I just couldn't. I think I was worried that... well, that you would agree with him." I hid my face.

Mori swiftly kneeled next to me. "We would never, NEVER, think that." He said as he cupped my cheek with his hand. I smiled slightly. But then I inhaled sharply and grimaced in pain.

"Let's get you to a hospital." Kyouya said. I nodded.

"I need to call my brother." I said. Kyouya nodded and started dialing.

"Of course you would know his number." I teased. But then the world started spinning.

"Ooh. I think I'm losing a little too much blood. I'm going to pass out now. Wake me up when we get to the hospital." I said. Mori picked me up bridal style.

"Of course." He said as I closed your eyes.

*The Hospital*

I woke up to the site of a white ceiling. I flexed my hands to find that they were both being held. I looked up to see the right one being held by Toya and the right one by Mori. I smiled.

"Hey guys." I said cheerfully. They snapped their heads to me.

"YOKO!" Toya and the whole host club who were also in the room cheered. They glomped me in a huge group glomp.

"Whoa, guys! Wounded girl here! Okay, I can't breath!" I yelled. They pulled back.

"Sorry! We are just excited!" Toya said. "You've been asleep for awhile!"

"Well, I'm awake now!" I smiled again.

"And you have got some serious explaining to do to your friends. How could you keep this from them?" Toya demanded.

I frowned slightly. "I just could never figure out how to say it. And you just don't say, 'Hey guys, just so you know, I have a psycho dad who likes to beat me!' just out of the blue!" I said sarcastically.

"You still should have told us, Yoko!" Haruhi insisted.

"I know. And I am sorry." I apologized.

"Apology accepted." Tamaki said.

"Is that where that long scar on your arm came from, Yo-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah. And I learned how to treat wounds from all the first-hand experience my dad gave me." I said. Mori squeezed my hand comfortingly. I grinned.

A nurse walked in. "Okay. Visiting hour had been over for thirty minutes. You have to leave now." A resounding groan came from everyone. I smiled.

"It's okay. I'll see you guys later." One by one they left. But before he left, Mori leaned in and kissed my forehead. A light blush graced my face.

"See you tomorrow." He said as he closed the door behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

"Yoko, if I see you out of bed one more time..." the nurse threatened.

"Aw, come on Tasuki! Can't you just let me go home! I'm all better, see?" I jumped up and started doing a dance.

"Yoko! Get in the bed before you hurt yourself!" Tasuki ordered through her laughter. She lunged at me. I ran around the room screaming, "You'll never take me alive!", Tasuki right on my heels.

It was at that moment that the door opened to a very, very confused Toya and Host Club.

"Ummm, what is going on?" Toya asked.

"Toya, tell her that I can go home now. I'm sick of the hospital!" I whined.

"You know, to be safe, you should stay another night." Kyouya said.

"I swear I will escape out the window if you make me stay any longer." I said with a dead serious expression.

The doctor walked in. "Well Yoko, how are you doing?" He asked

"Oh pleasepleasepleaseplease pleeeeease let me go!" I gave him my very best puppy eyes.

"Well, you do seem to be doing quite well... alright. I'll get your release papers." He gave in.

"Hooray!" I jumped up right into Mori's arms. "Hi!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey." He replied.

"So, let's go." Tamaki said as I filled in the final paperwork.

"Freedom!" I cried as we left the hospital. "A week in the hospital was too long!"

"Yoko, you're being too loud." Haruhi said. I grinned at her.

"I know. It's my job." I said cheekily.

"Let's get cake to celebrate!" Hunny suggested.

"I like that plan. Let's go!" I said as I lead them to my cafe.

One hour and waaay too much cake later, we all walked to my place.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna get corny now." I said after we all got settled. "I just wanted to say thank you. Whenever I thought about telling you guys about my dad, I always got really nervous. I had no idea how I was going to tell you. Well, dad solved that problem didn't he?" I chuckled bitterly. "But anyway, what I'm trying to say is, thank you. Thank you for being there when I really needed you. You guys are the best friends, and brother, a girl could even dream about. Thank you." I felt myself starting to cry.

"Ah, damn it! I didn't wanna cry." I complained.

"Come here Yoko-chan!" The twins said with tears in their eyes. You were suddenly surrounded by 8 pairs of loving arms.

"Alright guys. You can let go now. I love you too but you guys are squishing my legs." I said. Reluctantly, they pulled away.

Haruhi looked at the clock. "Aw man! I'm going to be late! Dad has some special bonding thing planned." She complained.

"Good luck." I said giving her a sympathetic look. Haruhi's dad is exactly how I imagine Tamaki will be like in 20 years.

"We'll walk you home, Haruhi." Kyouya said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys on Monday!" I said as they walked out the door.

"See you then!" Tamaki and the twins said. I really did have the best friends.

*Mori's POV*

I can't go on like this. I've made up my mind. I'm going to confess to Yoko, she has to know how I feel. But first, I have to talk to Renge.

A/N had a hard time writing this chapter because I knew EXACTLY how I wanted to end it, but couldn't come up with a good beginning and middle. This chapter is sooo short. It's filler.


	18. Chapter 18

""Good bye Yoko-chan!" Several of the customers and hosts said as the club wrapped up.

"You coming, Yoko-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"In a minute. I have to finish cleaning up." I said.

"Okay, well we'll see you tomorrow." The twins said.

"Bye guys!" I waved them off and turned to the multitude of teacups in the room. I sighed and started to clean. As I was cleaning, I suddenly got the funny feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around and came face to face with Mori.

"Oh Mori! I thought you went home with Hunny." I was curious as to why he was without Hunny.

"No" He shook his head. He looked somewhat nervous.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

Mori fidgeted slightly. "Um... sort of."

I tilted my head to the side. Was it my imagination... or was Mori blushing? While it wouldn't be the first time, it was still rare.

"I just wanted to give you these." He said as he handed you a beautiful bouquet of orange roses.

"Wow..." I blushed. I held the roses close. "Thank you." I smiled.

"I have to go now." He said as he fled the room. Why was Mori acting so strange? They were just flowers...

"Are those roses?" I heard a voice say. And then I heard a loud motor. Oh boy.

"Hey Renge." I said. I had meet Renge a couple times, and each time was crazier than the last.

"Hello Yoko-chan. Did someone give you roses?" She got straight to the point.

"Yeah, see?" I looked down at them fondly and buried my nose in them, enjoying the smell. Renge gasped.

"Those are orange roses! Do you know what they mean?" She demanded. I shook your head. She sighed. "Orange roses mean fascination and passion. Orange, being a literal mix of yellow and red, represents the desire to move on from feelings of friendship to feelings of love."

I blushed. Did...did Mori feel this way? Could it really be?

"I was just talking to someone about roses, who was it? Oh yeah! It was Mori. He actually asked what orange roses meant! And when I told him what it meant, he nodded, as if that was what he wanted to hear."

I gasped. "Um, excuse me Renge. I have to go find someone." I said as I dashed out of the room. Maybe Mori was still here. I made my way to the stairs. And I ran right into Mori.

"Oh... h-..hi." I spluttered out. My heart was pounding. "I... I was wondering, if you... if you gave me the orange roses... because of their meaning, or if you just liked the color." I face was redder than I thought possible. Mori cupped my face.

"You fascinate me, Yoko. And, I... I don't want to be just friends anymore." He lowered his head closer. I reached up until our lips were only an inch apart. "I love you." He said.

I closed the tiny space between our lips. His lips were warm and soft and they molded perfectly with mine. The kiss was gentle and loving. Mori wrapped his arms around me and pulled you close. I draped my arms around his neck. We pulled apart.

"I love you too, Mori." I said breathlessly. Mori pressed his forehead against mine and nuzzled my nose with his. We stayed in each other's arms for a while. I felt safe in Mori's arms. Like there was nothing that the two of us couldn't handle. He would be there for me, and I would be there for him.

I put my head on his shoulder and he placed his chin on top of my head. "I've loved you since the day I saw you dancing to that song... 'Tap That'." He said. I blushed brightly. "I have never been as scared in my life as I was when I found you passed out on the bathroom floor. I have never been as jealous as I was when I thought that your brother was your boyfriend." You chuckled. "And I have never been as mad as when I saw your dad hurt you. I promise I will never let him touch you again."

I stroked Mori's cheek. "Thank you. I love you so much. I didn't know it was possible to feel this happy." I reached up to peck him on the lips, but our lips stayed pressed against each other for several minutes.

"May I walk you home?" Mori asked. I nodded. Mori put his arm around my shoulder and I put my arm around his waist. As we were walking, he would occasionally kiss the top of my head, and I would sigh contentedly. We walked leisurely, enjoying the feeling of our arms around each other.

Unfortunately, we still had to reach my house. Just before I walked in, Mori pulled me into one last kiss. I gladly kissed back.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course." He said as he pecked my lips one last time before he turned to leave. I closed my door and leaned against it. I had a silly little grin on my face.

Somewhere outside, 5 boys and 1 girl hid behind a bush.

"See! I knew it was cute!" Hunny cheered.

"Wow." The twins said.

"They look good together." Haruhi commented. Kyouya nodded his approval.

"My daughter... and Mori... I AM SO PROUD!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Apparently, the Host Club members were better at hiding than I thought.

A/N Tada! I love this part so very, very much! This is how I would want to be confessed to. Or if someone gave me a poke ball or pokemon card and said, "I choose you!". Either way is good.

If you loved this half as much as I do, than I would be happy.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up in a good mood. I was still giddy from yesterday. It's a wonderful feeling to know that the one you love loves you back. I was just about to sit down with my daily cup of hot chocolate when someone knocked at my door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I said as you made my way to the door. I opened the door to see Mori standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking a little nervous. My face lit up when I saw him. I jumped up and placed a quick kiss on his lips. He seemed to relax after I pulled away.

"Hey. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We're here to take you to school, Yo-chan!" Hunny said from behind Mori.

"Oh, hi Hunny! I didn't see you there! We've got some time so why don't you two come in for a bit?" I ushered them in. As Mori walked in, he grabbed my hand. I smiled and laced my fingers between his. Hunny looked like he was about to explode.

"You guys are sooooo cute!" He jumped up and down. I raised my eyebrows.

"How did you know...?" I asked. I turned to Mori and he shrugged. Hunny suddenly looked sheepish.

"Um... well, Tama-chan, the others, and I _might _have followed you two yesterday." He admitted. I shook your head.

"I should have expected that from Tamaki. How did he take it?" I asked. I was kind of worried about how he would react.

"You'll have to wait and see!" Hunny said cheerfully. Well, if Hunny was that excited, it couldn't have been that bad.

We walked out to the limo. Hunny sat across from me and Mori. Mori had his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. But I sat up suddenly.

"What are we going to do about the fangirls?" How could that have slipped my mind? Mori pulled me close again.

"Don't worry about them, we'll figure something out." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Okay, if you say so." I said while I shifted to sit comfortably again. All too soon we pulled up to the school. I looked out the window nervously. Mori squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Let's go." He said as he pulled me out of the car. Mori walked me to my class, never once letting go of my hand.

There were plenty of shocked looks, and a couple sad ones, but I didn't see any angry ones. I relaxed a little.

"I'll see you later." I said as we reached my homeroom. Mori nodded and pecked my lips. I blushed a little.

As I was getting settled into my seat, I saw a flash of blond hair and braced myself.

"YOKO-CHAN!" Tamaki tackled me.

"Hi Tamaki." I managed to get out.

"So, do you have anything to tell your dear father? Something having to do with, I don't know... Mori-sempai?" Tamaki asked expectantly.

"I know you followed us yesterday Tamaki. You can cut the act." I retorted. Tamaki looked crestfallen, but then he perked up.

"I am so happy that my daughter has found a suitable young man!" Tamaki exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "However! Just because I approve of Mori doesn't mean that I will let you two do whatever you want! You two must play it safe! I will be your personal chaperone to make sure nothing inappropriate happens!" I groaned.

"Tamaki! You are so awkward! We aren't going to need a chaperone!" I protested. "Look, I cross my heart and hope to die." I said as I made an X on my chest with my pinky.

"Yoko and Mori-sempai are sensible people, Tamaki. They won't do anything stupid." Kyouya commented.

"Fine. But I will keep an eye on you two." Tamaki grumbled.

"I would expect nothing less from you." I teased.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Except for all the questions.

"Are you and Mori-sempai going out?"

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Is it true?"

"Did he confess?"

"Did you confess?"

I was grateful that it was the end of the day. I got to see Mori now! I rushed up to the clubroom and got there early.

"Yoko! You have to change for today's cosplay!" Tamaki said.

"What? Why? Do I have to?" I complained.

"Yes! And I think you will like the theme!" Tamaki declared.

"Oh? What is it?" I asked skeptically.

"Sports Day! We borrowed uniforms from all the sport clubs!" Tamaki declared.

"That isn't too bad." I admitted as I grabbed a soccer uniform.

"Now go change!" Tamaki ordered as he shoved me into a changing room.

*Mori's POV*

Finally! I thought today would never end! So many questions!

"Are you and Yoko-chan really going out?"

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

"I've heard the rumors. Are they true?"

"Who confessed? You or her?"

But now it was time for the host club. And Yoko! Mitskuni and I rushed up to Music Room #3. As we walked in, I heard Tamaki arguing with someone.

"Why did you choose this one? You should have chosen a cuter one with a skirt. One like tennis or field hockey!"

"No way! I hate field hockey!" Yoko protested. It looked like she was going to say something more, but then she turned towards me. She smiled. Her smile took my breath away.

*Yoko's POV*

Just as I was about to list the superiorities of soccer, I saw Mori. I smiled.

"Hey." I said as he walked over to me.

"Hey." He said as he placed a light kiss on my lips.

Tamaki nearly swooned. "That is so BEAUTIFUL! Such a chaste kiss! So pure and lovely!"

Mori and I exchanged looks.

"Now Mori, you have to tell Yoko that she would look cuter in a field hockey uniform." Tamaki demanded.

Mori looked at me, as though he was considering something. I felt myself blush.

"Yoko looks perfect in the soccer uniform." He said.

Tamaki really swooned that time.

After the Club

I plopped on the couch wearily. Fangirls ask too many questions. Customers of Tamaki and the twins asked questions all club. Luckily, Mori's fans didn't seem angry, just a little upset. I was rubbing my temples when Mori came and sat next to me.

"Tired?" He asked. I nodded. "Can I take you home?" He asked.

"Yes. Wait. No. I have to work." I made a face.

"Let me drive you." He insisted.

"Sure." I smiled up at him.

As we pulled up to the cafe, Mori pulled me into a deep kiss.

"I don't want to go to work." I said as you broke for air.

"Then don't." Mori suggested.

"But I have to." I said as I got out of the car, but not before kissing Mori one last time. But then Mori got out of the car as well. I cocked my head to the side.

"I think I want some cake." He said. I smiled.

Maybe work wouldn't be that bad.

A/NI don't know if I have made this clear, but I don't own Ouran. I really hope that no one thinks that I do. That would be embarrassing. If I owned it, Mori would talk more often and Nekozawa and Kyouya would be a couple.


	20. Chapter 20

Why did this always happen to me? I was just minding my own business, chatting with Haruhi on our way home. But then the devil incarnates snuck up from behind us. Hikaru grabbed me and Kaoru grabbed Haruhi.

"Targets acquired." The twins said as a limo pulled up. The window rolled down to reveal Tamaki.

"We got 'em boss!" The twins said smugly.

"Good. Bring them along." Tamaki said as he drove off.

"Wait! What?" I yelled as the twins pulled us to their limo.

"Not again!" Haruhi groaned. The twins slammed the doors and told the driver to floor it. Then they turned to us with evil smirks etched on their evil faces.

"Should I even waste my breath asking what is going on?" I asked.

"Nope!" The twins smiled. I groaned and felt the beginnings of a headache come on.

"Not even just a hint?" I gave them my best puppy eyes.

The twins looked like they were considering it and looked me straight in the eyes.

"No." Then they grinned again. I exhaled aggravated.

"The beach." Haruhi said matter-of-factly. The twins looked shocked.

"How did you know?" Hikaru demanded.

"I didn't." Haruhi smirked.

"Argh! We got played!" Kaoru lamented.

I laughed and high-fived Haruhi. The rest of the car ride passed uneventfully. After the car finally pulled to a stop, I got out and stretched.

"I love the smell of the ocean!" I said happily. But then the twins grabbed me again.

"Oh come on!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Not this time!" I said as I flipped Hikaru over and tripped Kaoru. They landed on top of each other. I sat on top of them and looked down.

"Now, before we go ANYWHERE, would you mind explaining where we would be going?" I asked sweetly. But the twins did not fail to notice the underlying venomous tone. But just before they could sputter out an answer, two more limos pulled up. Kyouya and Tamaki got out of the first one. Hunny hopped out of the second. Close after him was the guy who made the whole trip worthwhile, Mori. I turned to the twins again.

"Well, you're off the hook for now but, you kidnap us again..." I left the sentence hanging. The twins cowered in fear. I hopped off them and made my way over to Mori.

"Hey." He said as he put his arm around my waist, pulling me close.

"Hey yourself." I smiled.

"That is so touching!" Tamaki squealed.

"Oh shut up." I snapped playfully at Tamaki. "So Kyouya, I suppose there is a reason why we are here?" I inquired.

"We came to this beach last year, and apparently, Tamaki wants to make a tradition of it." Kyouya said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Family traditions are so much fun!" Tamaki declared.

"And this year, we have a mansion here, so we can stay at our house!" The twins said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I pointed in a random direction, hoping that their mansion would actually be in that direction. Turns out, it was in the exact opposite direction. Whoops.

By the time we got to the twins' place, it was too late to go to the beach.

"Well, we will just have to wait for tomorrow." Kyouya said.

"Umm, I have nothing to wear." I said.

"Not to worry, Renge packed you a bag." The twins said as they whipped out a large suitcase.

"Great." I mumbled. As I reached to pick up the bag, the twin maids appeared.

"Oh! Hello again!" I said.

"Hello. Let us take you to your room." They said politely. But before they went they turned to the twins.

"Will you need anything else, young masters?" They asked. Hikaru and Kaoru blushed slightly.

"We'll call you if we need anything." They muttered. I raised my eyebrow and made a mental note to remember this moment for later.

Because it was such a nice night, we decided to eat outside. I tried to enjoy the watermelon and other yummy foods, but my attention kept on focusing on the big old tree that was a couple yards away. It didn't look too sturdy.

"Takashi, look at the old tree! It is so big!" Hunny's eyes were huge. He pranced toward it. It looked like he was going to try to climb it.

But before he could try, I cried out, "Hunny! Stay away from that tree!"

The rest of the host club gave you curious expressions.

"Oh, it's just that... I don't like the looks of that tree. It looks like it might fall over." I stammered.

The host club looked skeptical, but they didn't question me and Hunny stayed away from the tree.

The rest of the night passed quickly. Soon it was time to say goodnight. Mori walked me to your room's door.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." He said as he gently tilted my face upward. He slowly pressed his lips against mine. It was a slow, sensual, sweet kiss. His thumb stroked my cheek while his other fingers tickled the back of my neck.

We broke for air.

"See you tomorrow." I said.

Mori nodded and pecked your lips quickly before turning to his own room. You smiled and walked into yours.

*Several Hours Later*

I woke to a loud crash of thunder. Unlike Haruhi, I loved thunderstorms. Except when I was trying to sleep. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall back asleep. So I decided to go to the main room downstairs and watch the storm until I fell asleep. But I wasn't the only person with that idea. To my delight, Mori was sitting in the window seat.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey yourself." Mori said, copying what I had said earlier. I grinned and sat down next to him. He pulled me so that my back was on his chest and his legs were on either side of me. He put his chin on the top of my head. All in all, it was a comfortable position.

"Storm wake you up?" Mori questioned.

"Yeah. I like thunderstorms though. But I like sleep more." I said. Mori chuckled.

Suddenly the wind started to blow harder. I looked towards the old tree and stiffened. It was really swaying.

"I hope that tree doesn't fall." I said nervously.

"Are you-" Before Mori could finish his question, a loud groan came from outside. The tree started to fall. I shrieked and started to shake. Mori held me tighter and looked worried.

As the tree crashed down, I started to cry.

"Yoko! What's wrong?" Mori asked, the concern in his voice obvious. "It was just the tree. Don't worry." His soothing voice calmed me, and I started to talk.

"When I was 12, my best friend Suki and I were in the forest, goofing around. But then this old tree fell down and crushed us. I got out of it with two broken legs. But Suki..." I choked on my words. Mori gently rocked me until I felt better. "Suki didn't make it." I said.

"I'm sorry." Mori said. I nodded and then yawned.

"Memories make me sleepy." I said.

"Get some sleep." Mori said as he picked me up. "I'll take you to the room."

"Okay." I yawned again.

"I love you." I said sleepily.

"I love you too." Mori said as I drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

I shifted as I started to wake up. I heard loud voices. It sounded like people arguing. Someone sounded mad. My eyes started to blink open. Before I1 could get my bearings, I felt myself being yanked out of the bed and somebody's grasp. Mori's? Slowly the noises started to form into words.

"Yoko! Why are you here? Did you sleep with Mori? What were you thinking? I thought you were going to be responsible!" Tamaki yelled. I blinked.

"Huh?" I struggled to make my brain understand what the blonde was saying. "What are you talking about? Mmph... still sleepy." I grumbled as I reached out for my bed again. As I crawled back onto the bed, I realized that Mori was also on the bed. I snuggled up to his chest and wrapped my arms around him.

"Five more minutes." I said, totally unaware of the huge misunderstanding that I had just caused.

"Yoko, you need to wake up." Mori said gently.

"Fine." I surrendered to being awake. "Now, what is going on?" I demanded.

"You and Mori seemed to have slept together." Haruhi said.

"Um, no. At least not like you're thinking." I assured them.

"The storm last night woke me up. So I went downstairs and ran into Mori. We stayed up for a while, but then Mori took me back to my room as I started falling asleep." I said.

"But that doesn't explain why Mori is in your room!" The twins said. I turned my head to look at Mori.

"You wouldn't let go. So I stayed." He said.

"See! I told you Takashi wouldn't do anything bad!" Hunny said.

"But, it did look pretty bad." Kyouya said.

"You're all just perverted." I mumbled. Mori snorted.

"Well, now that that's sorted out, shall we go to the beach?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes!" Everybody said.

Everyone went to their rooms to change. I turned to the suitcase that Renge had packed for me. I steeled myself for what I would find in the bag.

"Yoko-chan, you coming?" The twins asked from outside my door.

"NO! I'm not going to wear it!" I yelled.

"Wear what?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm gonna kill Renge when we get back!" I exclaimed.

"Yoko-sempai, can I come in?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah." I opened the door so that Haruhi could only just fit in.

"Oh my God!" Haruhi said when she got in.

"I know! What kind of person buys this stuff!" I demanded.

"What is going on?" Tamaki asked.

"Renge packed a really skimpy bathing suit for Yoko to wear." Haruhi said from behind my door.

"Don't be such a baby!" The twins said.

"I am not!" I insisted.

"Wait Yoko! I have an idea!" Haruhi exclaimed. Haruhi pulled some tropical print cloth out of the bag.

"Here! Wrap this around your waist and tie here." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, you're a genius!" I hugged her gratefully.

"Let's go." Haruhi said.

"Very nice." The twins said.

"Haruhi, you saved your sister's dignity!" Tamaki crooned.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go to the beach!"

A/N Urg. I just wrote more filler. The next chapter or so will be the conclusion of the beach.


	22. Chapter 22

"Come back here Hikaru!" I demanded playfully. Hikaru had just dunked me under the water. And he thought he was going to get away with it.

"Kaoru! Help me!" Hikaru begged, the playful fear evident in his voice.

"You won't get away so easy!" I called as you gained on him.

"Wait!" Kaoru intervened, "Why don't we solve this with a game of Chicken Fight!" he suggested.

"Yes! Let's do that! Me and Kaoru against Yoko and Mori!" Hikaru quickly agreed.

"Fine. Mori! I need you!" I waved him over. He quickly trotted to me. I explained what was going on and he simply nodded and picked me up and onto his shoulders.

"Let's get this started!" Hikaru said as he scrambled onto his twin's shoulder.

Your epic chicken battle lasted for about 5 minutes before I felt myslef slipping. But if I was going to go down, I was going to bring the twins with me. So I leaned forward and grabbed Hikaru. And then I let gravity take its course. There was a loud splash as the two human towers collapsed.

"Haha! Revenge is sweet!" I cheered after I resurfaced.

"Whatever." They grumbled.

"If you are done with your frivolous fighting, it's lunchtime." Kyouya called from the beach.

"FOOD!" I screamed. I leaped up in excitement, but a wave lifted me a bit higher then I had intended to jump. So as I started to land, the ground was a lot farther away than I had expected, causing me to land funny.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I felt my foot turn in a way that it really wasn't supposed to turn.

"What's wrong?" Mori asked, immediately concerned.

"I think I twisted my ankle." I grimaced. It would be fine in a couple of minutes, but it would be hard to get out of the water.

But Mori came to the rescue. Without a word, he picked me up and carried me out of the water. I smiled at Mori's chivalrous attitude. What was even more amazing was the fact that he was always like this. 'I'm really lucky' I thought as I snuggled up to his chest.

"Yoko, what happened?" Haruhi asked.

"I twisted my ankle. No big deal. I'll be fine soon." I reassured her as Mori set me down on the towel.

"Hey, where did this food come from?" The twins asked.

"The twin maids came and delivered it a couple minutes ago." Tamaki answered.

"Oh." The twins said dejectedly.

"What's wrong?" Hunny asked, his head cocked slightly to the side. Suddenly I had an epiphany and a sly grin appeared on my face.

"Uh... Yoko... what's with that look?" The twins asked warily.

"YOU LIKE THEM!" I hollered joyfully.

"Wha-! No... we..." The twins stammered.

"You like them. You want to kiss them. You think they're pretty." I sang.

"N-No we don't" The twins' faces had turned a staggering red.

"Is this true, Hikaru? Kaoru?" Tamaki asked.

"It's obvious!" I exclaimed. "Did you see them last night when the maids helped me? They were blushing and mumbling. They are totally smitten kittens."

"We're not kittens!" The twins said defensively.

"But you are smitten." I said smugly.

The twins hung their heads in defeat. "Yeah." They admitted.

"What are their names?" Haruhi asked.

"Kasumi" Kaoru said. "And Hitomi" Hikaru finished.

"Don't tell me. You love the one with the same first letter as your name, don't you?" I asked gleefully.

"Yeah." They admitted again.

"This is just too perfect!" I squealed. "What do you think Tamaki?" I asked expectantly.

"True love is amazing, isn't it?" He beamed. We started to dance in celebration of our friends finding love. Basically, we were making complete fools of ourselfs.

"Tamaki, Yoko, you're embarrassing. And it is late. We should head home." Kyouya interrupted. I agreed sheepishly and started to pack up.

"Come on Haruhi, let's head to the changing room." I said as we gathered our clothes.

"Coming." She said.

"No heroics Haruhi!" The twins called to your receding backs. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Last time we came here, the customers came along. And for some reason, we decided to explore a cliff. And on that cliff there were a couple of drunken guys. And they were harassing some of the ladies so I emptied my bucket of sea creatures that I had collected on them."

I snorted. Haruhi glared and continued.

"They got mad and sorta pushed me off the cliff. Somehow, Tamaki saved me, but he was really mad because I should have known better than to take on three guys at once. Which made me mad and then I stopped talking to him... long story short, We had a fight, but made up." She finished.

"Oh. I know this is mean, but it's actually kinda funny." I chuckled. We were almost at the changing room when I bumped into a guy wearing dark glasses and a hat.

"Oh! Sor-" Before I could apologize, I felt a knife press against my side.

"Don't make a scene and nobody gets hurt." He growled.

"Hey!" Haruhi exclaimed, but I shushed her with a glance.

"Just give me all your money and I'll be on my way." He said.

"Not with that stance you won't" I said pointing to his sloppy footing.

"Huh?" Was all that he could manage before I grabbed the knife, twisted it out of his grasp, planted my feet, and pushed him over.

I put my foot on his chest and examined the knife.

"Nice knife. But it's pretty dull." I said as I pocketed the knife. I removed my foot from his chest.

"Now shoo." I waved him off. "You're obviously not cut out for this business. How old are you anyway?"

"14." He muttered.

"Where do you go to school?" I asked.

"Shiro Rokku High." He muttered again.

"Good. That's in our town. If you need money, the cafe where I work is looking for a part-time busboy. And I am kinda swamped, seeing as sometimes I'm the only waitress available. The boss is understanding, and he can help you get back on your feet. But you need to stay in school for him to hire you." I told him.

His eyes sparkled. "Are...are you serious?" He asked in disbelief.

"Completely." I dug through my bag for a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote down the address of the cafe. "The boss's name is Kurosaki. Call him Kurosaki-san until he tells you otherwise. Tell him that Yoko Fukui sent you. The store opens tomorrow at 10. Show up soon after." I handed him the paper and walked to the changing room.

"What's your name, kid?" I asked my your shoulder.

"Yukito." He said in a daze. But then he snapped out of it. "Can I have my knife back?" He asked.

"Well then Yukito, I'll make you a deal. If you get the job, I'll give you the knife back."

"Deal." We shook hands. He started to run off, but then he turned.

"Thank you!" He called before he disappeared.

"Well, let's go get... Haruhi?" I stopped in midsentence when I noticed how frozen Haruhi was.

"Um, Haruhiiiii!" I said as I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Did... Did you just offer him a job? After he tried to rob us? What?" Haruhi was so confused.

"I know what it's like to be desperate for money. And it shouldn't be used as a judge of character." I shrugged. Haruhi didn't seem to fully understand it, but she decided to let it drop for the moment.

After we had gotten changed and went outside, I saw all the guys waiting impatiently. Haruhi snickered.

"Have fun explaining why we were so late to them. I'm not helping."

"What Haruhi? That's mean!" I whined.

"It's what you get for help-" I clamped my hand over her mouth before she could finish.

"Shh! I haven't figured out what I'm going to tell them yet!" I hissed at her.

"Tell us what, Yoko-chan?" Kyouya asked.

"Why were you so late! You had Daddy worried!" Tamaki complained.

"Uh, well you know, it takes girls a long time to change. And there was a long line inside." I said hastily.

"Huh." Said Kyouya, obviously not buying it. But the rest of the guys seemed to, so we headed to the limos. Mori took my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Did anyone notice the weirdo running around yelling, 'I'm getting a job! I'm getting a job!'" Hikaru asked.

I froze and made a little squeaking noise. Everyone looked at me curiously, except for Haruhi. She smirked and said, "Busted," under her breath.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as quiet as she intended.

"Busted? Yoko, what did you do?" Tamaki asked.

"Uh...I...um. Well. soItoldhimaboutajob. Atmycafe." I blurted out.

"What?" Tamaki and the twins asked.

"Sorry, but I didn't quite catch that." Kyouya said.

"Oh for goodness sake Yoko!" Haruhi sighed as she rolled her eyes. "So, this guy tried to rob us. But Yoko kicked his butt and for some odd reason told him to apply for the job at her cafe." Haruhi explained.

"WHAT?" All the guys exclaimed.

I sighed. "I'm in for a looong night."


	23. Chapter 23

"Come on Tamaki! Please talk to me!" I begged as we climbed into the 10-person limo that was taking us home. Tamaki pointedly ignored me.

"Please!" No response. I kept on trying for a couple minutes before I switched tactics.

"Guys, talk some sense into him, please!" I demanded.

"No. We're mad at you too." The twins glared.

"What? Guys! Come on!" I whined. I couldn't believe it. All this fuss over one tiny favor? By this time, we had all gotten settled into the limo. Kyouya, Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru, and Haruhi were sitting across from you. Mori was on your left and Hunny was on your right.

"Is everyone mad at me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes." Everyone except Mori and Hunny said.

"Mori? Hunny?" I asked.

"I'm not mad, Yo-chan, but I understand why they are. And I am worried about you." Hunny explained.

"Mori?" I asked again, desperate for a reassuring answer. I placed a hand on top of Mori's. Mori remained silent. And while he didn't pull away, he also didn't take my hand. And that hurt more than any silent treatment from Tamaki. It was also the final straw.

"I don't understand! Why are you guys so mad? I didn't do anything wrong! I was completely safe the whole time, and so was Haruhi! We were in no real danger! Yukito couldn't even hold the knife right!" I exploded.

"You know his name?" Hikaru exclaimed. "How close did you get to this guy anyway" Kaoru demanded.

"Of course I asked his name! I was offering him a job! I needed him name!" I was so frustrated and I felt like I was on the verge of tears.

"STOP." Kyouya intervened. "Let's solve this calmly. One person at a time, no yelling. Now Tamaki, is there something you would like to say to Yoko?" Kyouya asked as he turned towards Tamaki. Tamaki mumbled something and gestured for Kyouya to move closer. Kyouya rolled his eyes, but obliged. Tamaki whispered in Kyouya's ear. Kyouya mumbled back for a minute before he turned back to me.

"Tamaki wants to know why, apparently." Kyouya stated.

"Why, what?" I asked confused. Kyouya shrugged.

"Why did you trust him?" Tamaki shouted, "How could you do something so stupid!"

I clenched my fists. "He's 14 for God's sake! If you are robbing someone when you are 14, it's not because you want some extra pocket money!" I tried to reign in my temper. "It was obvious that he had no idea what he was doing. You could see through his sunglasses, his hat didn't cover his face well, the knife was pretty pathetic, his stance was horrible, and he picked the wrong targets. Two girls in bathing suits don't have places to hold money. I think I might have only had 100 yen on me." I sighed tiredly.

"That still doesn't explain why you gave him a job." The twins pointed out. But they didn't sound quite as angry.

"I might be able to forgive you if you explain." Tamaki said.

"Well...I..." I struggled. "I know what it feels like to not have enough money. What it's like to not know if you're gonna pay rent, or have enough food. I know what it's like to eat out with your friends, and you're the only one checking the prices." I took a deep breath.

"Now, his situation might be totally different from mine, but if he needs help earning money, and I can help him do it right, then I'd be happy." I looked away, embarrassed. When I looked back, Tamaki had rivers of tears coming out of his eyes.

"I'M SO SORRY YOKO!" Tamaki cried as he glomped me. I chuckled as I hugged him back.

"It's okay." I said as I patted his back.

"No it's not!" Tamaki insisted. "You were being noble and brave, and we were mad and criticizing you! Please forgive us!"

I rolled my eyes. It was nice to have the old Tamaki back. Anger did not suite him.

"Alright, alright, I forgive you! Now sit down before you get killed." I smiled.

As I leaned back into my seat, Mori put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. Even though Mori was holding me close, he felt far away and preoccupied. And even though I liked being this close, I was still annoyed that he had been mad at me.

When we pulled up to my apartment, and Mori got out of the limo so I could get out, he didn't get back in. Haruhi raised her eyebrows and the twins gave me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and shut the door before Tamaki could react. Because if Tamaki said something, Mori might agree and leave. And I wanted to figure out what was bothering him NOW.

Mori walked into the living room and I walked into the kitchen to make some tea. I expected Mori to sit down, but he started to pace and rub the back of his neck worriedly. He looked so distressed and upset that I couldn't bear it. I felt tears prick at my eyes. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him.

"Please. Why are you so mad? Tell me so I can fix it! I can't stand seeing you like this!" I sobbed as I pressed your face into his shirt.

Mori put his arms around me, held me tightly, and pressed his lips firmly against mine.

"Oh Yoko, I wasn't mad at you." He said after he broke away.

"Huh?" I jerked up. He... wasn't mad? "Then why didn't you talk to me, or take my hand?"

The tears on my face shocked Mori. He squeezed me tighter and buried his face into my neck.

"I'm so sorry Yoko." He mumbled into my neck. "It's just that... you could've gotten hurt, and, I wasn't there to protect you. I've seen what people have done to you, and I don't want it to happen again. But I couldn't this time." He finished, his face still hidden in my neck.

"So you were worried because you weren't there to protect me from something that didn't happen." I concluded.

"Well, when you say it that way..." Mori said sheepishly. I chuckled lightly and pressed my forehead against his shoulder.

"Mori?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to let go?" I asked jokingly.

"No."

"You're going to have to let go sooner or later." I said.

"I choose later." He said as he kissed my neck. He continued up my neck until he captured my mouth again, locking our lips together.

"I love you Mori." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

A/N

Ahhhh. Finally. A nice long chapter. I am excited for the next couple of chapters. Yukito will be a pretty big charater for a while. And so will the maids, Kasumi and Hitomi! Look forward to it!


	24. Chapter 24

"Kurosaki!" I called as I burst into the cafe.

"What, what! You're so loud!" He shouted from the kitchen.

"Did you hire the guy I sent over?" I demanded.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" A voice from behind me said. I turned to see a very smug Yukito wearing the standard blue apron that all employees wore.

"You got the job! I'm so proud!" I cried as I glomped him out of instinct. I pulled away quickly. "Ah, sorry. I hug everybody, plus I'm really happy that you got the job." I explained, embarrassed.

"It's okay, I do it all the time." Yukito admitted.

"Are you just gonna stand there socializing, or are you going to get to work?" Kurosaki demanded.

"Sorry, sorry." I apologized insincerely while rolling my eyes at Yukito.

"I would be more respectful if I were you, Yoko-san. After all, you do owe me big." Kurosaki warned.

"Huh?" I cocked my head.

"I hired Yukito because you suggested him. I believe some repayment is in order." Kurosaki said matter-of-factly.

"And what would you suggest?" I asked.

"Call me Boss-sama, effective immediately." Kurosaki said evilly.

"WHAT?" I cried indignantly. "You've got to be kidding."

"I kid you not. Oh and by the way, this is until further notice." Kurosaki smirked.

"You're crazy Kuro-" I started before he interrupted me.

"Ah, ah, ah! Boss-sama!" He chastised.

I stared at him disbelief until I realized it was pointless and gave in.

"Fine then... Boss-sama, do you want me to show Yukito the ropes?"

"That would be perfect." Kurosaki nodded.

"Okay then!" I smiled over-sweetly, the sarcasm pouring off me in waves.

"He's never gonna let me stop." I grumbled under my breath as I walked away.

After a very long shift, I was packing up to go home when Yukito came up to me.

"Uh, Yoko-san? I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." He said.

"Are you talking about the whole Boss-sama thing? Don't worry. I'm sure he would have found a way to make me do that sooner or later." I rolled my eyes.

"Yoko-san? I know that this is a really awkward question, and I am really expecting you to say no, especially since we are just getting to know each other but..." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. I grimaced. He wasn't trying to ask me out, was he? That would be bad.

"Can I call you Onee-chan? I know it's weird, but you've been like an older sister ever since I met you." Yukito blushed and looked at his shuffling feet.

I blinked. And then I squealed and glomped him for the second time that day. "I would love that!"

Yukito looked shocked. "Re-really?"

"Of course! I've always wanted a younger brother! And now I have one! And a really cute one at that!" I cried as I spun him around. Yukito started to laugh and spin with me.

Once we calmed down, we got down business. "So, tell me all about your family."

"Well, my dad disappeared a couple years back. We aren't sure if he ran out on us, or if something else happened to him. So it's just my mom and me. Mom is sick right now. It isn't life threatening, and she will get better, but she isn't happy about it." We chuckled.

"That's why I robbed, or well, tried to rob you." Yukito admitted. "So what about you?"

"Well, my abusive dad kicked me out just before the school year started. I don't know why, but I'm glad he did. It saved me the trouble of running away. My mom and older brother, Toya send me money whenever I need it, and I am doing really well."

"I'm so sorry!" Yukito said.

"It's not a big deal. My friends are amazingly supportive." I smiled.

"You know what, I think I'll bring them here tomorrow! They would be really happy!" I suggested.

"I would like that." Yukito said.

"Well I've got to go. Goodbye Otouto-kun!" I said happily.

"Goodbye Onee-chan!" Yukito said as he hugged me.

I sighed happily when I got home. I couldn't wait to introduce everyone to my younger brother. I giggled at the thought.

*The Next Day*

"Okay guys, I have a request." I announced after all the customers left.

"What's up?" The twins asked.

"I want you to come to the cafe today and meet Yukito!" I declared.

"That sounds like fun! We should go!" Hunny said excitedly. "Can we, Tama-chan? Can we?" He begged.

"I like that idea, what do you think, Mommy dearest?" Tamaki asked.

"Sounds fine with me." Kyouya agreed.

"Great. I'll head over now, and I'll see you after you've straightened all this up." I said as I gestured to the clubroom. "See you then!" I waved as I exited the room.

*Mori's POV*

As we neared Yoko's cafe, I struggled to keep my emotions under control. I had no reason to be mad at this kid, Yukito. _He did not hurt Yoko. But he _had tried... No! Stop it Takashi! You will not be an overprotective boyfriend. Yoko was a good judge of character and even if she wasn't, she could take care of herself.__

But just as I was finally calming down, all my suppressed anger came bubbling back to the surface when I looked in the window of the cafe. Yoko was hugging a guy that looked exactly like the guy we saw at the beach. Which means that he is Yukito. I was fighting a losing battle to regain control over my anger for the second time that day. Why was she hugging him?

*Yoko's POV*

I couldn't help hugging Yukito. He was just so cute! Oh God, I was turning into Tamaki. But it felt nice to be called Onee-chan.

As I pulled away from a hug, the bell over the door tinkled and I turned to see the host club walk in.

"Hi guys!" I waved cheerily as I pulled Yukito up to them.

"So, Yukito, this is Tamaki, Kyouya, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori. Guys, this is Yukito."

"Uh, hi!" Yukito said sheepishly. The twins and Tamaki looked at him with critical eyes. Yukito met their gaze confidently, even if his feet did shuffle a little.

"Hm. I will give him a chance." Tamaki said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Go sit over there and we'll get to you in a minute." I waved them over to the large table that they sat at last time.

As Mori walked by, I grabbed his tie to pull him down and bestowed a quick kiss to his cheek. Mori gave me a small smile, but it seemed strained and forced. And his fists were clenched. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Fine." He said as he moved away from my hand to go sit down. I raised my eyebrow. That kind of hurt, but I just shrugged it off. Everybody was allowed to be in a bad mood every now and then.

"Okay guys, Yukito will serve you, so be nice!" I said as I left to the kitchen. I pressed my ear up to the door so I could hear what was going on. I really wanted the guys to like Yukito.

"Yoko-san! Stop slacking and go wait on table 3!" Kurosaki ordered.

"Yes, oh highly exalted Boss-sama!" I gushed sarcastically as I backed out of the kitchen.

I was taking table 3's orders when I heard a voice call me.

"Onee-chan? Are we all out of red velvet cake?" Yukito asked.

"I think Kurosaki-" I was interrupted by Kurosaki's call of "Boss-sama!"

"I mean Boss-sama, just made a new batch." I finished.

"Boss-sama?" "Onee-chan?" Hikaru and Kaoru questioned.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Yukito calls me Onee-chan, I call him Otouto-kun, and I have to call that guy," I gestured to Kurosaki, "Boss-sama to pay him back for hiring Yukito. Yeah, yesterday was a pretty crazy day for names."

Kyouya took out his notebook and started taking notes and Mori slumped down, relieved. Tamaki started to rant happily about the added member of the family, Haruhi tried to calm him down, the twins started to laugh at him, and Hunny asked if the cake was coming soon.

Yukito tugged at my sleeve. "Are they always like this?" He whispered.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Yeah, unfortunately."

As the club was leaving, I grabbed Mori's hand.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure." He said as we walked a little off from everyone else.

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird." I squeezed his hand.

"I'm fine, really." He said reassuringly.

"Are you positive? You looked kinda mad earlier. You're not still mad at Yukito are you?" I prodded.

"No, I'm not mad any more, I was just-" Mori cut himself off. "Never mind." He looked away.

"Just what?" I asked. I was really curious now. After a moment of silence, I tried again.

"You know, I'm just gonna bug you until you tell me." I poked at Mori.

"Well, I saw you hugging Yukito and... well..." Mori trailed off.

"Were you jealous?" I asked teasingly.

"I didn't want to be." Mori mumbled his admittance. That was the final straw. I reached up on my tiptoes and placed a kiss on his lips.

"You're cute, you know that right?" I smiled as I ruffled his hair.

"Not as cute as you." He said as he leaned in for one more peck, making me turn a light pink.

"Aw, that's so beautiful!" I heard not one, but two voices say. I turned to see Tamaki and Yukito shining with happiness.

"Not you too, Yukito!" I complained.

"I think I like him." Tamaki said.

"Great." I sighed and leaned into Mori's shoulder.

I had just adopted another Tamaki.


	25. Chapter 25

I saw a couple of water droplets fly off my head as I flipped my hair over to towel it off. Nothing was quite like a nice hot shower at the end of the day. I hummed happily as I hung up the towel after I finished with it.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "That's weird. It's almost 11:30. Who could that be?" I asked. I opened the door and Yukito fell forward, clutching his side.

"Yukito!" I gasped. His clothes were torn, he was covered in bruises, and the hand that was holding his side was covered in blood. "Oh my God, what happened to you?" I cried as I hurriedly carried him to a chair.

"I got jumped...my...old gang." He coughed out.

"You were in a gang? When?" I demanded.

"I joined last year." He admitted. "But I quit soon after you got me the job."

"So then why..." I trailed off.

"It's the rules. When you quit, this happens." Yukito explained. And then he winced as I examined the now visible gash on his side.

"I think I could take care of most of these wounds, but I don't like the look of this gash. Would you like me to take you to the hospital?" I asked.

"No! No hospitals!" Yukito exclaimed. "Please, can you just do it?" He begged.

"I don't know..."

"Please for me Onee-chan?" Yukito begged again.

"Okay, fine. I'll be right back. I just need to get my _serious _first aid kit." I said as I walked away.  
>1 hour, 10 feet of bandages, 2 tablets of painkiller, and countless curses and hisses of pain later, Yukito was all bandaged up.<p>

"Jeeze! Did you have to be so rough?" He complained.

"It's your own fault for not staying still, like I told you to!" I said.

"But the spray stings!" He whined.

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes. But then I got serious. "Does your mother know anything about this?" I asked.

"She must know something." Yukito said. "I mean I used to come home like this a lot. It has never been as bad as this, but still. And she's not stupid."

"Did she just ignore it? Or does she have selective memory loss?"

"She didn't ignore it. She actually helped clean me up a couple of times. She just never asked any questions." Yukito shrugged, but then grimaced.

"Hmm. Well, you owe her an explanation as to why you won't be home tonight. Because you are in no condition to go anywhere, you will be spending the night. Here, call her." I said as I handed him the phone, "And if you haven't explained the whole gang situation, then do it now." I ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" He said in a mock-serious tone as he took the phone from me. He took a deep breath and slowly dialed the number.  
>I heard the ringing and then a soft, feminine voice say, "Hello?"<p>

"Uh... Hi Ma... It's me." Yukito said nervously. There was silence for a moment and then...  
>"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? IT IS HALF AN HOUR PAST YOUR CURFEW, YOUNG MAN!" Yukito held the phone far away from his ear. I giggled trying to hide it behind my hand. The voice was certainly no longer soft.<p>

"Yeah Ma... I'm sorry...my...ear...it's bleeding! Please! Let me... can I... Ma I...I WAS ATTACKED!" Yukito screamed into the phone.  
>"What? No...No, Ma...Yes...I'm fine. Look, will you let me explain?" Yukito asked.<p>

I stopped listening as he started to explain, and finished cleaning up. I also decided that some food was in order. It had been a long night, and it was a good idea to eat after you had been through nights like these. It always made _me _feel better.  
>I decided on 5-minute ramen. As I carried the cooked ramen into the living room, Yukito gestured for me to take the phone.<p>

"My mother would to know who the hell are you." Yukito said as he handed me the phone.  
>"I can understand that." I said as I took it. "Hello?"<p>

"Hello. I am Hinato-san. And you are...?"

"I am Yoko Fukui. I met your son a couple weeks ago. We met under less than desirable circumstances for both of us. The cafe where I work was low on staff and he needed a job, so I offered him that job. My boss hired him, and Yukito and I started to get along very well. He is like a younger brother to me and he sees me as an older sister. He came over tonight pretty banged up, so I helped him out. He really should stay here for the night, so you don't have to worry."  
>"Hm. How old are you?" She asked.<p>

"17"

"Where do you go to school?"

"Ouran Academy."

"Are you rich?" She asked bluntly.

I snorted. "Hardly. I'm on a scholarship."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Um, yes." I raised my eyebrows. She sure was nosey.

"Who? And is there an age difference?"

I blinked slowly. "His name is Takashi Morinozuka and he is about a year older... and why do you care again?

"No reason. Are you two sexually active?"

"Okay, I draw the line at that. That is none of your business." I said forcefully.

"Good. I was testing to see how much you would tell to an almost stranger." She said cheerfully.

"Were you hoping for me to say yes and then explain in detail how he is in bed?" I asked incredulously.

"Not really."  
>There was a moment of silence, and then we both started to laugh.<p>

"I think I like you, Yoko." She said.

"Thank you Hinato-san. I like you as well."

"Well, I will let you and Yukito rest up now and I hope to meet you in person soon."

"I do too. Goodbye." I said as I hung up the phone.

"What did she ask you that was so not her business?" Yukito asked.

"A very personal question about relationships." I said diplomatically.

"She asked you if you've slept with Mori, didn't she?" Yukito grinned.

"Yes." I grumbled.

"Have you?" Yukito asked shyly.

"What? Were you not paying attention." I demanded.

"Hey, I'm just curious about my older sister's love life!" Yukito said.

"That makes it even less acceptable! It is no one's business other than mine and Mori's!" I exclaimed.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Yukito goaded.

"You know what, I give up! No, Mori and I have not slept together, nor do we plan to. We are happy just where we are...for now." I said, with only a slight hint of a blush.  
>Yukito was about to say something that was very witty, no doubt, but he changed his mind. "I'll tease you later when I have more energy. For now, I'm going to sleep. Where can I sleep, by the way?"<p>

"I was going to give you the pull-out sofa bed and my favorite comfortable sleeping bag." I said.

"Sweet! Let's get this thing set up."

A couple minutes later, Yukito was comfortably set up on the sofa bed.  
>"All right. Goodnight Otouto-kun." I said as I flicked off the lights and headed into my own bedroom. The only answer was a quiet snore.<p>

*The Next Morning*

Apparently Yukito and I are both not morning people. While we both get up earlier than most, we both complain about it until we are both blue in the mouth.  
>I wasn't really awake yet when I heard a knock at the door.<p>

"I'll get it" Yukito said sleepily. He opened the door to reveal Mori. It wasn't really surprising. He had driven me to school almost every day since we started dating.  
>Mori blinked. Yukito blinked. I blinked. It was a blink-fest until Hunny popped into view.<p>

"Hello Ito-kun!" He cried happily.

"Well you're disgustingly awake." Yukito grumbled. "But I like my new nickname. Thanks."  
>I walked to Mori and kind of fell into a hug.<br>"Hey." I mumbled into his chest, "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No, no I don't think so." He said as he helped me stand up straight.  
>Mori opened his mouth and was about to say something when Hunny gasped in horror.<br>"Ito-kun! What happened to you? Yo-chan, Ito-kun is all beat up!" Hunny cried.

"Yeah, we know." I said, "He got jumped last night and he came here so I could fix him up."

"Hm." Mori responded. I got the feeling that Mori was going to ask me why Yukito was here just before Hunny beat him to it.

"I just thought of something, Yukito. Where is your school? And when does it start?" I asked.

"It's actually quite close to here. But, I don't have my uniform, so..." He trailed off.

"Our driver can take you to your house after he takes us to school!" Hunny offered excitedly.

"Really?" Yukito asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Let me get my bag and we'll be on our way." I said as I walked toward my room.  
>When we pulled up to Ouran, Yukito nearly fainted. "Wow," was all he could manage.<br>"I know right? I smiled at him. Hunny and Mori looked at us with confused expressions.

"You're rich. You wouldn't understand." I told them.

"Well, we'll se you later Yukito." I said as we exited the limo.

"Yeah. Bye!" He called as the limo drove off in the direction of his house.

"Well, that was exciting." I said as I took Mori's hand and started to walk to class.

"Yeah." Mori agreed.  
>Just as I was about to walk into my homeroom, Mori pulled me back out.<br>"What's up?" I asked.

"Are you free tonight?" Mori asked.

"Uh... Yeah. Why?" I tilted my head.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Mori asked. He let a little bit of hope creep into his voice.

"I would love to." I beamed. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him quickly on the lips.  
>"See you later." I waved.<p>

"Bye." Mori waved back.

I walked happily to my desk when I was suddenly aware of a very large problem. I had nothing to wear!


	26. Chapter 26

"So I'll see you at six?" I asked through the open window of Mori's limo.

"Yeah." Mori replied as he quickly pecked my lips. I waved as he drove away from my house. And then I quickly ran into the house. It was 4:00 now and I had some serious work to do.

First, I had to do the dishes and laundry. If I put the clothes in now, they would be done before I had to leave. The same was true about the dishes. After that was done, I still had to figure out what I was going to wear. Mori said that the restaurant was not too fancy, but that could mean something totally different to Mori.

I looked through my closet for a good 10 minutes before I found it, a pretty knee-length black skirt. The hem was asymmetrical and when I twirled it, it swished around me. On the top, I wore a red three-quarter sleeved blouse. It was form fitting so it showed off my curves, but loose enough so it wasn't slutty.

But, before I put them on, I hopped in the shower.

I hadn't realized it until I felt the warm water calm me down, but I was incredibly nervous. This was my first real date with Mori, with anyone, for that matter. I had been on group dates in middle school, but that didn't really count. And I couldn't count anything I've done with Mori. Most of the time, we were with the host club, or at least Hunny. I noticed my hand shaking slightly as I turned off the water.

'Calm down, Yoko!' I chastised to myself, 'it's just a date, no biggie.'

10 minutes later I was all dressed up. I looked at myself critically in the mirror.

"Hmm. Needs a necklace." I said to my reflection. I looked through my jewelry box and chose a simple gold chain.

I decided to wear my hair down instead of in my usual ponytails or bun. It had been a while since I had worn it like this.

I looked in the mirror again. I debated putting make-up. I didn't have that much, really. It was mostly cover-up, but I have a little eye make-up. After a minute of thought, I decided on just a little lip-gloss. I had also just gotten some body spray that smelled like lilies. I decided to put some of that on as well. I looked in the mirror for the last time. I smiled at the result. Now I was ready.

At exactly 6:00 there was a knock on my door. I opened the door to Mori. He was wearing dress pants and a button-down Oxford-cloth shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I decided that I needed to get him to wear Oxford shirts more often. He looked _really_ good.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I smiled as we walked out to his limo.

"So, how much do you want to bet that Tamaki is gonna stalk us tonight?" I asked playfully. "I didn't tell him, but he probably found out anyway."

"I didn't tell Hunny, so he can't tell him." Mori added.

"And I didn't tell Haruhi or the twins." I thought for a moment. "Kyouya probably knows though, he knows everything."

Mori nodded. We fell into a comfortable silence.

Soon we pulled up to one of the nicer hibachi restaurants in town. It wasn't crazy expensive, but I couldn't afford it own your own. Mori hopped out quickly and opened my door before the chauffeur or I could.

"Why thank you." I said, feeling my face heat up as I took his outstretched hand. He then hooked my arm with his and escorted me inside.

When we walked in, we were ushered to a secluded table a little farther off from the rest of the tables.

Mori pulled my chair out for me. "You're being extra chivalrous tonight." I said as we started to look at the menu. Mori shrugged. "You deserve it." I blushed again.

We ordered the dinner for two, a serving plate with little bits of everything. "Perfect for a romantic evening for two," as the menu description put it.

"Yum!" I said happily as I finished a very good shrimp and mango roll. "I didn't think I would like that one."

Mori and I surveyed the platter and we both went for the same cucumber roll.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as Mori snatched it first. He gave me a mischievous grin and popped it into his mouth.

"I was gonna eat that!" I said as I playfully kicked his foot from under the table. Mori kicked back. I smiled and kicked again. Mori kicked and trapped my foot underneath his. Our feet stayed together for the whole meal, which was full of brief conversations and periods of content silence.

"So, this was fun. We should do it again." We were standing in front of my door, trying to delay that moment when Mori would have to leave.

"Yeah." He smiled down at me.

I reached up and brushed my lips against his. As I slowly pulled away, he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me in again for a longer, deeper kiss.

I would never get tired of kissing Mori. His kisses tasted sweet, and kind of like fruit pie. But tonight I could faintly taste the cucumber roll that he had stolen.

I laced my fingers through his hair and took a half-step closer.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Mori gently slid his tongue out to my lips. My heart started to beat erratically. The only other time we had tried to french kiss was cut off before it even began. The twins really know how to be asses sometimes.

But this time, there was no one to interrupt us. I opened my mouth and welcomed the feeling of Mori's tongue on mine.

However, the need to breathe was taking over. I reluctantly pulled away, but kept our faces close.

"Mmh. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Mori said as he nuzzled his nose against mine. While we had been kissing, Mori had moved his hands to my back and started to rub them up and down.

Just as Mori moved down for another kiss, _both_ of our phones went off. We bumped our foreheads in annoyance. I pulled out my phone to see that it was Toya. I pinched the bridge of my nose. And then I heard Mori mutter something that sounded suspiciously like, "I'm gonna kill him." I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"It's Satoshi. Knowing him it's important."

"Same here. Toya never calls this late. So, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Mori pressed his lips to mine for a moment, smiled, and whispered, "Goodnight," before he walked to his limo and answered his phone.

I smiled before I looked down to my own phone and flicked it open.

"You better have a good reason for calling, or so help me, I will shove your phone so far up your-"

"Whoa, little sis! Calm down!" Toya interrupted before I could say something that would _not_ be very ladylike.

"So, what do you want?" I asked.

"Um... would this be a bad time to ask how you're doing?" He asked slowly. I banged my head against the wall. Stupid brothers interrupting my kissing for no reason. Oh well. There will be other times.

"You're lucky I'm in a forgiving mood. So, how's mom?"

A/N EDIT: Okay, so... I am so sorry for the long wait, but 27 should be up soon. The rest of the story will also be in 1st person, so look forward to it!


	27. Chapter 27

"So, Yoko, what did you do this weekend?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing much, I talked with my brother a lot."

"But what about Friday? Specifically, Friday night, around 6:30." Kaoru demanded.

"Because we went to your house and no one was home!" They said together.

"Why were you at my house at 6:30?"

"Well, Hunny was worried because Mori left and hadn't told him where he was going, so he called Milord, and he called us so we all went to your house because we thought that you would know." They explained.

"But then you weren't there and Daddy got really worried!" Tamaki cried. "I thought that maybe some debt collector had taken you away!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Tamaki, I worry about you sometimes."

"So where were you?" Kyouya asked. As I was about to explain, Mori walked in carrying Hunny on his back.

"Yay! Yo-chan wasn't taken by a debt collector!" Hunny cheered. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay people, let's think this through. It's 6:30 on a Friday night. Mori's out, and I'm not home. We're dating. Keep in mind that we've never had a chance to be alone together. Do you see where I'm headed with this?"

"A date! A date! You guys went on a date!" Hunny exclaimed triumphantly.

"See, I told you it was nothing!" Haruhi said.

"My daughter went on a date… and didn't tell me?" Tamaki cried, wallowing in his emo corner.

"Oh, get over yourself." I said teasingly.

"No, I will not! This is serious business! What if something bad had happened and we weren't there to see it?"

"Why would you be there? We went so we could be alone!"

"Don't be so dramatic, you wouldn't even notice we were there!" Tamaki said dismissively.

"Don't be dramatic?" My voice got a little squeaky. "You're telling me not to be dramatic? Hello Mr. Pot, I'm Ms. Kettle."

"Mr. Pot?" Hikaru tilted his head.

"Ms. Kettle?" Kaoru joined him.

"You know, from the saying 'Pot calling the kettle black'." Haruhi explained

"Aahh." The twins said in comprehension.

Tamaki and I had ignored this exchange and continued arguing.

"I don't see why you have to be like this Yoko, why can't you just dress and act more like a lady?"

"Weren't they just arguing about dating?" The twins asked.

"All their arguments seem to circle back to this." Kyouya commented.

"Umm, is this a bad time?" A shy customer asked as she tentatively walked in the room.

"Of course not, my flower. I was just trying to get my elder daughter to be more feminine. All she would need to do is but look upon you, and she would see the quintessence of femininity and beauty."

"O-oooh" The fan girl blushed and swooned into Tamaki's waiting arms as he whisked her away to the land of tea and roses.

I walked over to stand in front of Mori and muttered, "I think Tamaki just called me ugly." I pouted.

Mori wrapped his arms around my waist, placed his chin on my shoulder and kissed my cheek, reassuring me without words.

It was a pretty routine day. Tamaki had the girls fainting at the drop of a hat, the twins gave everyone nosebleeds, Hunny was cute, Kyouya was secretly evil, and I continued to enjoy my job as the host club dog.

Everything was coming to a close as one fan girl came up to Mori.

"Um, Mori-kun, can I talk to you?" She asked shyly. Mori nodded.

"Well, I just wanted to say that… I've moved on."

Mori blinked and tilted his head to the side.

"You see I was one of your fan girls before you started dating Yoko-chan, and I was having trouble letting you go. But, now, I've seen how happy you are with her and, I've even met someone. He's talking about taking me to meet his parents. So, thank you for dating Yoko, because if it wasn't for that, I might not have met him."

She bowed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Mori and I stood watching the door for a few moments until Tamaki interrupted us.

"That was beautiful! After months of unrequited love, she has found her own true love. This is such a wonderful moment!" Tamaki took Haruhi in his arms and spun her around, waltzing to an unheard melody. While Haruhi looked very irked, she didn't fight it.

"Meeting the parents, huh?" Hikaru commented.

"That's a pretty big step." Kaoru added. The twins leaned over and peered at me.

"Umm, can I help you?" I asked.

"We were just thinking about you and Mori-sempai. We've all met your dad, but you haven't met his parents yet have you?" They asked, leaning in closer to me, whispering.

"Um, no. Why are we whispering?" I asked in a mock-whisper.

The twins shrugged. "We felt like it." They said, at normal volume this time.

I sighed exasperatedly. "I don't know what to do with you guys, really."

As I turned to start gathering my stuff, I noticed that Mori was looking at me thoughtfully. When he noticed that I was looking back, he nodded and then grabbed my hand as we headed out the door.

I raised my eyebrow quizzically, but he seemed to ignore it. I huffed in mild annoyance.

"Fine then, don't explain your cryptic staring."

When we were halfway out the door, Tamaki cried out, "Don't forget tomorrow our theme is Greek mythology! You will get your characters in the morning."

"Good morning everyone!" Tamaki cried as we gathered near the front of the school before classes.

"Morning." We chorused back.

"So Milord, what crazy Greek heroes do you plan to dress us up as?" The twins asked.

"I'm so glad you asked!" Tamaki exclaimed, "You my dear twins shall be the twins Castor and Pollux. Pollux was immortal, but Castor was a mere mortal. When Castor died in battle, Pollux asked Zeus to let him join Castor in the underworld. But Zeus let them share immorality. So the twins spend one day on Mount Olympus and one day in the underworld."

"Cool. Sounds fun, eh Kaoru?" Hikaru said

"It does. So you'll be Pollux, right?"

"Of course. I would do anything to save you from death." Hikaru said, slipping into the twinsest speech.

"That's enough. We don't want to attract any fangirls." Haruhi said before they could continue.

"You're no fun." They grumbled.

"What about me Tama-chan?" Hunny asked cheerfully.

"You, Hunny-sempai, shall be Cupid, the god of love and affection! He is the son of Aphrodite."

"That's so cool! This will be so fun, right Takashi?" Hunny said as he looked down from Mori's shoulder. Mori nodded in agreement.

"This brings me to you, Mori-sempai! You shall be Hercules, the demi-god son of Zeus. He was the strongest man ever to have lived. He completed 12 tasks that were assigned to him by Hera, the queen of the gods!" Tamaki started to sparkle he was so excited. Mori simply nodded again.

"What about you Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"I shall be Orpheus, a musician so great that he could even charm stones!" Tamaki spun in a circle and posed dramatically.

Haruhi snorted. Tamaki whipped his head to look at her.

"What's the matter Haruhi, to overcome with my greatness to appreciate it fully?"

"No, I just think you would be more suited as Narcissus." She said bluntly.

Tamaki stood stock still for a second before he holed up in his emo corner.

"Haruhi! That was a little harsh!" I reprimanded.

"Now we are going to have to get him out." Kyouya said as he adjusted his glasses, annoyed. "Tamaki stop this idiocy!" Kyouya grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Come on out Tamaki. You know she doesn't mean it." I said as I attempted to coax him out. When that didn't work, Haruhi stepped up to the plate.

"Tamaki-sempai, please come out. You can tell me what I will dress up as." Haruhi said with a resigned sigh.

At just like that, Tamaki was up and sparkling, good as new.

"You, my dear Haruhi, shall be Helen of Troy!"

"Tamaki, do we really need to remind you that Haruhi can't dress as a girl? I thought you understood this already." I shook my head in mock disappointment.

Tamaki deflated for only a moment until he brightened again.

"Well then, she can be Odysseus, a man who spent 10 years trying to get home, but faced trial after trial that delayed him."

Haruhi thought for a moment, and then nodded her head in agreement. "That doesn't sound too bad." She admitted.

Tamaki beamed at her before he turned to Kyouya. "And you, Mommy dearest, you are going to be Poseidon, King of the Sea!"

"Why is that, Milord?" The twins asked.

"Oh, I don't know, he just looks like a good Poseidon." Tamaki shrugged.

Kyouya nodded "That is acceptable."

Tamaki then turned to me, a happy smile stretching across his face

"And you dear Yoko, shall be Hestia, the Greek goddess of hearth and home!"

"Oh cool! She is my second favorite, right after Athena, goddess of wisdom."

Tamaki beamed at me. "I'm glad you like it. Here are your costumes, now go change and be ready in five minutes or less!" Tamaki announced as he clapped his hands to hurry us along.

That day was one of the best costume decisions ever. We all got really into our parts and all the customers loved it. I really enjoyed it as well, it was fun to see Hunny-sempai act as cupid at pretend to shoot arrows at all the ladies. It made the girls squeal 10 times more than they normally do. It was a good day.

I waved to all the club members as Mori, Hunny, and I walked to their limo. I was off from work today and I was looking forward to a relaxing night in.

Mori walked me up to my door as usual. As I turned to unlock my door, Mori grabbed my elbow. I tilted my head in confusion. Mori took one long steadying breath before he spoke, "Come meet my parents this weekend.".

I stared at him, a little shocked. Mori started to very uncharacteristically ramble.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, and I would totally understand if you didn't, It's just that the customer talking about her new boyfriend made me think that I would really like for them to know you and-"

For the first time in my life I had to shut Mori up. I did so by pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He stopped talking abruptly.

"I would love to meet them." I smiled reassuringly. His smile was so relived it was almost comical.

"So... when do you want me to meet them?" I asked.

"Saturday. We always have dinner that night."

"Okay, I'll see you then!" I said as I pressed one more kiss to his lips and walked inside my house. Mori just nodded contently at me before he turned to his limo.

As he pulled away, I had a very similar realization to the one I had when Mori asked me out on our first date-

I have nothing to wear!


End file.
